Meant to Be
by MyLunaticFringe
Summary: Jon Good and Brie Garcia-Colace are two kids who are deeply in love with each other. When Jon gets called away for something important, he tells Brie that if they are truly meant to be they will meet again. What happens when they do meet again three years later and Jon gets the surprise of his life?
1. Jon and Brie

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone thanks for checking out this fanfic. I have decided that my break from writing is coming to an end and it is time to put out another story. This one story is a Dean/Brie pairing which was a suggested pair from the reader ****Moxley Gal 1****. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Brie and Jon<strong>

It was a beautiful sunny almost summer morning in Scottsdale, Arizona and for about 250 seniors, it was graduation day. One of these excited seniors was 18 year old Brianna Garcia-Colace and so far she had a pretty good life going for her. Brie grew up with her twin sister Nikki, their older brother JJ and their single mother Kathy. Her parents had gotten a divorce when her and her sister were little and they rarely saw their father while growing up, but that was okay with them. All they cared about was the special bond that they created with their mother because of it.

Anyways besides having divorced parents, Brie was the typical All-American girl. She was 5'6", had long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and an athletic body. However one thing that everyone loved about Brie was that she loved to help people. That's why besides going to San Diego to play soccer on a scholarship with her sister Nikki, Brie was going to college to become a doctor and help people. Everyone was excited for Brie's chance to make something of herself in San Diego, but no one was more excited for her than her boyfriend Jon Good.

Jon was the love of her life and she was his. Unfortunately for Jon, he was the complete opposite of Brie in every way possible. You see Jon had grown up in Cincinnati, Ohio on the wrong side of the tracks as he called it. He was born to two parents who couldn't stand each other and was the result of a one night stand. In the end his father had done some things and ended up in prison while his mother Diana ended up in the prostitution ring in Cincinnati in order to make some cash.

Eventually Jon got tired of it and ran away from home at the age of 16 to pursue a wrestling career that he always dreamed about. Eventually after working hard under the name Jon Moxley and lying about his age, Jon was slowly starting to make a name for himself and somehow ended in a hospital in Scottsdale, Arizona after he got hurt performing a show at a local high school. In the end Jon ended up liking Scottsdale and he ended up working part time as a mechanic while still performing in shows across the Southwest. In fact it was a few weeks after he got out of the hospital that he met the girl that would later become the love of his life.

However they didn't exactly see eye to eye when they first met. At that time, John was 18 years old and Brie was only 16 and they met a local concert venue when Nikki had dragged Brie there for some stupid rock concert. In the end Brie ended up running into an already pissed off Jon (who was still trying to recover from his surgery) and he retaliated by yelling at her to the point when Brie started crying and ran out of venue. In the end Jon felt bad for making Brie cry and after asking around for her, he was able to track Brie down and apologize. It was then that Brie and Jon started to hang out and eventually fell in love.

However not everyone was encouraging of Brie and Jon's relationship due to their age different and conflicting personalities. Not only that, but Brie's older brother JJ was their biggest rival when it came to their relationship and he tried to get them to break up for than once. However it wasn't until Brie's mother Kathy stepped in and told the two young lovers that if their love was real, then they shouldn't care about what everyone was saying about them. Love was love no matter what and after two years of dating, the young couple was in love now more than ever.

Anyways with today being one of the biggest days of Brie's life, she decided that it was time to get up and get ready for graduation day. After she was showered and dressed, Brie raced downstairs to see if anyone else was up and getting ready for the big day. "Morning mommy, how did you sleep?" she asked her mother as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I didn't sleep at all Brie. I was too busy thinking about how my babies are graduating and are going off to college in another state," Kathy said as once again tears started to rush down her face. It was like this whole week she had been an emotional wreck and cried every time she saw the twins. She couldn't believe that they were all grown and ready to leave the house.

"C'mon mom everything is fine stop crying. Yes we are moving away, but we will be back to visit a lot. You're acting like we're dying or something," Nikki said as she rolled her eyes. She hated when her mother got real emotional. It was so embarrassing.

Brie however being the more caring one walked up to their mother and hugged her tight, "It's okay mom at least you'll still have JJ here to keep you company while we are gone. Lord knows that he'll be bumming off of you forever."

JJ heard that comment and laughed before walking over to Brie and threw her over his shoulder, "Oh you think you're funny do you? I'll be right back mom I got to teach this brat a lesson." He then carried his sister towards the bathroom while Brie struggled to get out of her brother's grasp.

Thankfully before JJ was able to dunk Brie's head in the toilet, the doorbell rang and Brie knew exactly who it was, so she hit JJ in the stomach causing him to drop her to the ground. That's when Brie quickly got up and ran straight to the living room where she ran into the arms of Jon who had been let in by Kathy.

"Hey baby girl what's the rush?" Jon asked his girlfriend not knowing why she was out of breath.

"JJ wants to stick my head in the toilet," Brie told him as she buried her head into his chest. She always did that when she was playing around, but mostly when she was upset.

Jon however knew that she was upset, so he wrapped him around her and laughed, "Why were you trying to her head in the toilet JJ?" He knew that JJ still didn't like him, but Jon still tried to be nice and civilized with the man.

"Because we were just messing around Jon," JJ spat at him. "She was teasing me so I was just messing with her jeez," he then said rolling his eyes and walking away towards his room.

"You know I think he is starting to like me," Jon smirked as he kissed the top of Brie's head. No matter how bad JJ mistreated him, Jon knew that no matter what he wouldn't let it affect his relationship with Brie. "So, are you ready for you big day baby girl?"

Brie looked up at Jon with a big smile on her face, "Oh hell yes I'm ready. I can't wait to graduate so we can finally move to California. I'm going to be the best doctor in the country while you are going to be the greatest wrestler ever."

Jon heard that comment and it made his heart drop to his stomach. He had something important to tell Brie that could change the course of their lives, but he knew that he couldn't ruin this day for her so he decided to wait until later to tell her. "Yeah baby girl I can't wait for that either. Now why don't you go get Nikki and your coat, I promised your mom I would drop you two off at the salon before I go into work."

"But you are going to make it the graduation right? No working overtime today?" Brie asked fearing that her boyfriend might miss one of the biggest days of her life.

"Yes baby girl I promise I won't miss your graduation for the world. Now got get your things," Jon smiled and playfully slapped Brie's butt as she walked away.

Once she was gone, Kathy came out of the kitchen and said, "Please tell me that you are planning on telling her the truth soon. I don't want to see my daughter get excited for a future that may never happen. I don't want to see her get hurt."

Jon sighed and ran his hand through his curly blond locks, "I plan on telling her tonight after I take her to dinner Kathy don't worry. I don't want to see Brie hurt either, but I have to do what I have to do. Anyways, I better get going, I'll see you later at the graduation." He then gave Kathy a hug before walking out the door followed by Brie and Nikki a few moments later.

For Brie this was going to be a day that she thought that she was going to be the happiest day of her life, but for Jon he knew that it was going to be the worst day of her life. All he had to do was find a way to tell her what he and Kathy had been keeping from her and he hoped that she didn't hate him for it.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do think, should I continue?<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**Also be on the lookout for the sequel to my Punk/AJ story Catching Feelings!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	2. Changing Plans

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. I hope that I can make you all proud with this story and that you guys like it. Thank you once again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Changing Plans<strong>

Hours later after Kathy and JJ had picked the girls from the salon, they all drove to the with twin's high school for the twin's graduation ceremony. When they got there, Kathy and JJ gave the girls one last hug before they went to find their seats while the twins went to the locker where they could change into their cap and gowns.

"Man I am getting so nervous," Nikki said as she looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed out her gown. "How about you?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I guess I am kind of nervous. I mean soon we will be in San Diego playing soccer with no family around us to lean on to. It is kind of scary to think about it," Brie said nervously. She and Nikki had never been away from home before and now they were going to leave for an entire year. They didn't know how they would get through it.

Nikki then turned to her sister and looked at her with a sad face, "Yeah well at least you get Jon out there with you. He'll be there to help you when you get homesick and things like that, but I won't have anyone." It was no surprise that Nikki was jealous of the relationship that Brie had with Jon and she even tried to ruin it at one point.

Brie just gave her sister a sympathetic smile and hugged her tight, "Hey it's going to be alright Nik. I'm sure that when you go out there you'll find that special person too. I mean you are so made for California and there has got to be a man out there who wants the same things as you."

"Thanks Brie and I hope you are right. I just don't want to end up being some lonely cat lady," Nikki said causing both girls to laugh. Then they heard their friends calling them over, so both girls went over with them and lined up for the graduation ceremony to begin.

As they were led into the gym, they were ushered straight to their seats and the principal began giving his long speech about the class that was graduating. Meanwhile Brie was looking around the crowd trying to find her small family and Jon. There were so many people in the gym that it was hard to spot anyone that she knew.

Thankfully she was able to find them sitting at the top of the bleachers with big smiles on their faces. Unfortunately Brie's face then fell when she didn't see Jon anywhere in sight. It really broke her heart, because he promised her that he wouldn't miss her graduation for the world. In the end Brie figured that he had better things to do and just sat in her seat trying not cry.

As the graduation ceremony went on and countless speeches were given, it was time for the diplomas to be given out. Row by row the seniors stood up and got in line to hear their names being called and to get their diplomas. Finally it was Brie's turn to be called up and when it did, they crowd went crazy for her as she walked upstage and received her diploma.

Turning around to show her mom and brother, Brie was shocked to see Jon standing there cheering for her with a big smile on his face. He was so proud of her that he even shed a lone tear for his girlfriend. Mouthing 'I love you' to each other, Brie quickly got off the stage and let Nikki have her turn in the spotlight.

Once all the diplomas were given out and the seniors moved their tassels on the other side of their caps, the principal announced them officially graduated and all the seniors threw their caps in the air and celebrated. Then they were all free to go and find their families were all happy for them.

"Oh my god I'm so proud of you guys," Kathy cried as she took her daughters into her arms and hugged them tight. "You two worked so hard to get here and you should be so proud of yourselves."

"Oh trust me mom we are," Nikki said as they broke apart from her and went to hug their brother. He was equally proud of his sisters for accomplishing something that so few in their family were able to accomplish.

When they broke apart, Brie saw Jon standing to the side giving the family some space to celebrate. Brie however was having none of that and ran over to him and jumped into his arms, "Oh Jon you came. I was so afraid that you weren't going to make it."

Jon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, "Of course I'm here baby girl I told you that I wouldn't miss this for the world. I just had some things to take careful that's why I was late. I'm so proud of you though, you deserve this more than anyone I know baby girl." Then he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Eww gross," both Nikki and JJ groaned as Kathy smacked the back of their heads.

"Guys leave them alone. Now how about we get out of here and go have a nice dinner," Kathy said as she helped the girls gather up all their things.

However Jon had a slight change of plans, "Actually Kathy I was wondering if I could borrow Brie for the evening. I sort of made my own plans for the two of us tonight." He hoped that she would say yes, because he really needed to talk to Brie.

Kathy smiled and said, "Of course you can borrow Brie for a while. Just don't bring her back to late."

"Okay Kathy don't worry and thank you so much," Jon told her as Brie hugged her family goodbye.

"So where are we going to go eat at babe? I'm so starving that I could eat a horse," Brie said as he stomach growled. For being such a small girl Brie sure could eat a lot and Jon always teased her about it saying that it was such a turn on that she could eat the same amount as he could and not feel bad about it.

Jon laughed and kissed her head as they walked to the car, "Well I know that you are probably expecting a fancy meal at some restaurant, but I was thinking that we could go back to my place where I can cook us a nice meal and you can change into something comfortable and relax. How does that sound?"

Brie gave Jon an accepting smile and said, "That's fine babe as long as I'm with you that's all that matters. Besides I love it when you cook for me, because it lets me know that I don't have to worry about dinner when I cook." It was true, Brie was a horrible cook, but Jon loved her for it regardless and didn't mind taking over the cooking duties once they lived together.

By the time that they got to Jon's place, Jon went straight to the kitchen to cook while Brie changed into something comfortable and made herself at home on his couch. Once Jon was finally done cooking, he called Brie to go to the dining room, but found that he wasn't getting a response. When he walked into the living room to see what was wrong, Jon was surprised to see Brie sound asleep on the couch with a big smile on her face.

Hating to wake her up, Jon sat down beside Brie and gently pushed the hair out of her face and behind her ear, "C'mon baby girl it's time to get up. The food is on the table and I don't want it to get cold."

Brie however just groaned and pushed his hand away from her. Laughing to himself, Jon gently climbed onto his sleeping girlfriend and planted a small kiss on her lips. Then much to his surprise, Brie wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. Groaning, Jon quickly shoved his tongue into her mouth and began running his hands up and down her body.

After a few minutes of making out, Jon broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Brie's while they both breathed heavily. "Mmm…did you have a nice nap baby girl?" Jon asked her in his sexy raspy voice.

"I certainly did, but I got to say that I liked waking up from my nap much better," Brie smiled and kissed her loving boyfriend again. She just wanted to say like that forever and never moved out of each other's grasp.

"Loved waking you up like that too baby girl, but it's time to eat now so let's go to the dining room. I have a little surprise set up for you in there," Jon said as he helped Brie off the couch and they walked into the living room hand in hand.

As they walked into the dining room, Brie was shocked to find what Job had prepared for them. He had made backed chicken, vegetables, mash potatoes, and a ton of rolls that Brie liked to eat. Jon had also gone as far as purchasing a bottle of wine that Brie had tried and liked.

"Oh my god Job this is amazing," Brie said as Jon helped her to her seat. "I swear if this whole wrestling this doesn't work out, then you should be a professional chef for a living."

"I'll keep that in mind baby girl, but I think I'll just stick to wrestling for now," Jon laughed as they dug into their meal. Jon just wanted to do something nice for Brie one last time before he broke his news to her.

Once they were done eating, Jon took Brie and their bottle of wine back to the living room where they could talk about their possible future together. "So are you almost pack to move to San Diego?" he asked her.

Brie shook her head, "No not really, but I figure we have about two months to do it so I think I am going to take my time. I'm not really stressing about it just yet. How about you?"

"Well about that babe, I think we really need to talk about San Diego," Jon said with a real serious look on his face that Brie didn't like at all.

"What about it Jon, is everything okay?" the way that he was acting was starting to scare Brie and she had a real uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Jon just sighed and said, "No Brie unfortunately everything is not fine. You see about two weeks ago I got a call from someone that I never thought I would hear from again. It was my mother and she umm…she had some really bad news for me."

Brie could tell that he was struggling with whatever his mother had told him because he was breathing heavily and trying not to cry. "Hey it's okay baby, I'm here for you. It's going to be okay. I'm sure that whatever your mom had to you isn't something that we can't handle. Just tell me what she had to say so I can tell you," Brie softly told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks for that baby girl, but I'm afraid that this isn't something that we can fix. You see my mom called me from the hospital saying that she is umm…that she is battling breast cancer. She doesn't know what is going to happen, so she called me to apologize for all the shit and grief that she has caused me for all these years and that she was proud of me for what I was doing with my life. Apparently she has been following my career from the start," Jon told her as he replayed the conversation that he had with his mother in his head. There were a lot of tears and apologies shed that night.

"Oh my god Jon, I'm so sorry to hear that," Brie said instantly feeling her heart break for her boyfriend. "I know that you two never had the ideal relationship, but this is still your mother and I can't even possible imagine what you are going through. Do the doctors know if she is going to make it or not?"

Jon shook his head, "They don't know yet. My mom needs to have surgery in order to increase her survival changes, but if that doesn't work then she only has a few months to live. That's why I am struggling to tell you this because it means that I have to go back to Ohio to be with my mom. She needs me right now and I don't want her to go through this alone," Jon told her. He didn't want to leave Brie, but he had no choice but to do it.

Once again Brie squeezed him and planted a kiss on his cheek, "That's fine babe, you do what you have to do in Ohio and I'll be here waiting for you. Your mom's health is more important right now."

That's when Jon broke away from her and started to pace across the room, "Look Brie I don't think that you understand. If I go back to Ohio, I might not be coming back."

"What do you mean by you might not be coming back Jon? We have our whole life planned for us remember," Brie said with mixed emotions. She was angry, confused, and sad about this whole situation.

"I know that baby and I want all those things that we planned too, but I really need to be with my mom right now. Not only that, but this surgery is going to cost a lot of money and I think I found a way to pay for it," Jon told her as he went to his desk and grabbed a large envelope.

Brie opened it up and looked at it in confusion, "What is this?" It was a huge stack of papers that had a bunch of numbers on it and a bunch of legal terms that she didn't understand.

Jon sat down next to her and took the papers from her hand, "It's a contract that was offered to me today and that's why I was late to your graduation. Once of the guys from the WWE came to me and offered me a deal to sign to their developmental league. If I do that it means that I will be heading to Florida to train and in return they will help me pay for my mom's surgery. And to be honest, I…I…I think I'm going to take the deal Brie."

"But what about us Jon? What am I going to do without you here?" Brie cried hysterically. "I don't want to lose you Jon. I love you so much and I don't think that I can live without you."

"I can't live without you either Brie and I know that leaving you is going to break my heart because I love you so fucking much. However I know for a fact that you are going to make it without me because you have a bright future to fall back on. You need to go to San Diego, have fun, make new friends, play soccer, and become one hell of a doctor. But the most important thing that you need to do Brie is make me proud," Jon told her softly as he took her into his arms and held her as she cried.

Once Brie calmed down enough to talk, she looked up and him and asked, "When do you leave?"

Jon frowned, "I leave in two days unfortunately. That is just enough time to sell some of my things and ship the rest to my new place in Florida. But it's going to be okay though Brie. We will get through this and we will live our lives to the fullest. I know that our love is strong and if we are truly meant to be, then we will meet again. I promise you that Brianna Garcia-Colace, we will make it back to each other. "

"It's still not fair though Jon. Call me selfish but I want you all to myself," Brie said as she continued to cry into his chest.

"I know baby girl I feel the same way too. It's gonna take some time, but everything is going to work out for the best," he said with tears rushing down his own face. "Now can I please make love to you one last time? I want to remember every inch of your beautiful body and soul."

Brie nodded and leaned up capturing his lips with hers in the most passionate kiss of their lives and for the remained of the night Jon and Brie made love never once letting go of each other. Jon was right, if they were truly meant to be then would meet again and be right back to where they wanted to be, with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe poor Brie <strong>** All she wanted was to celebrate her graduation and moved to San Diego with Jon, but instead she got the worst news of her life and Jon is leaving her. Man life sucks sometimes. Anyways please tell me what you thought about the chapter, thanks!**

**Also the sequel to my Punk/AJ story Catching Feelings is now out as well!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	3. Three Years Later

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you for all of the reviews. They really made my day and I loved reading them. Please keep them coming along with your suggestions and things. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**hellbreaksloose who wrote:**

**This is amazing! ;-; i am so in love and i am crying right now**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**Also I don't know Jon's real middle name so in this story it's gonna be Dean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Three Years Later<strong>

Three years had passed since Brie and Jon had last seen each other and for Brie things had certainly changed. While Jon was off wrestling and taking care of his mother, Brie was having a hard time dealing with Jon being gone. All she did was stay in her room and reminisce about all the time that she and Jon had spent together.

Soon Kathy and the rest of the family started to get worried about Brie. She wouldn't eat and spent almost the entire summer sleeping the days away. Thankfully Kathy had enough of her daughter's behavior and took her to multiple therapy sessions to try to get her to come to terms with Jon's absence.

It took some time but with her therapists help, Brie was able to see that living without Jon would and that she would be able to live the life that she wanted without him. With a newly found look on her life, Brie was set to go to San Diego and make a life for herself.

Unfortunately about two weeks before Brie was set to leave for college, Brie found herself constantly getting sick. She couldn't really explain why she was getting sick, but knew that she would only get sick in the morning and that's it. Not only that, but Brie also found that she was gaining a lot of weight which worried her a bit.

After speaking to her mother about it, Kathy had taken her to the doctor to see what was going on with her. With countless of tests that were ran on Brie, the doctor was able to find out what was wrong with her and it shocked the hell out of them. Both Kathy and Brie were shocked to learn that Brie was pregnant and she was pregnant with twins.

When the mother and daughter heard this news, they both cried in shock and knew what this would mean for Brie's future. Kathy of course was also a little upset with her daughter, because she knew that she gave Brie the sex talk and made sure that she knew how to use protection when that time came. However Kathy did know that accidents happen and now Brie was just going to have to live with what was happening.

Brie on the other hand was torn between having mixed emotions. One part of her felt stupid and ashamed for getting pregnant at 18 and having ruined her life for the most part, but the other part of her felt happy and excited that she was going to have Jon's children. It was like it was a relief to know that she would always have a little piece of Jon with her forever.

By the time they got home and told Nikki and JJ, it was World War III. Both Nikki and JJ yelled at Brie calling her a slut and telling her that she was stupid for getting pregnant and that she was a disgrace to the family. JJ even had mentioned that Brie needed to get an abortion and that there would be no argument about it.

However, Kathy and Brie were having none of it. They both decided on the way home that even though these babies certainly weren't planned, they didn't do anything wrong and deserved to have a chance at life. Not only that, but Brie knew that she would never be able to forgive herself if she got rid of the babies and neither would Dean if she ever saw him again.

In the end Brie decided that she would raise her kids on her own with her mother's help of course and she would try to provide for them best that she could. So instead of going to San Diego with Nikki and playing soccer, Brie decided to go to a local community college and get her nursing degree instead of becoming a doctor like she had planned and work at her mom's company part time to make some money for her family.

9 months later Brie had given birth to twin boys named Xavier Jon Good and James Dean Good. Of course everyone was shocked when they heard that Brie had given them Jon's last name, but thought that it was only fitting seeing as he was their father after all and the boys definitely looked like him too.

It had been a long hard road, but Brie had set out what she had planned and became a wonderful mother to her sons. She loved being a mother and it suited her very well. Brie had lived every moment for her boys and she managed to raise them on her own while going to school and had managed to become a successful nurse at one of the local doctor offices. Yes keeping the boys was the right decision after all.

After working a tiring day at the doctor's office, Brie had walked into her single story house and was immediately attacked at the legs by her two year old twin boys. "Hi mommy, we miss you," the boys said in unison as they hugged their mother tight.

"I missed you guys too," Brie said giving them the same tight hug. "Did you have fun with Bryan today?" she then asked them.

"Oh we had a blast," Brie's fiancé Bryan Danielson said as he walked out of the kitchen where he had just made dinner for them.

Brie had met Bryan had met in Brie's last year at her community college. At first Brie was a little hesitant when she met him, because she didn't want to get her heart broken again. However after casually getting to know Bryan, Brie decided to take a chance and let him into her heart. Not only that, but when he met the boys they instantly hit it off which was huge plus in Brie's book. Finally after a few short months of dating, Bryan had asked Brie to marry him and Brie said yes.

After gathering in the kitchen for dinner, Xavier began to tell Brie all about the fun day that they had with Bryan. "Mommy, Byan taked us to see da nin…nin…nin…"

"The Ninja Turtles buddy," Bryan finished for his soon to be step son. "I decided that since they liked the cartoon, maybe they would like the live action movie. I hope that was okay?" he still was a little weary about what he could do with the boys being that he didn't have any kids of his own.

"Yeah that was totally fine," Brie smiled and held her fiancé's hand. "So did you boys like the movie and have lots of popcorn?" she asked the boys who quickly nodded their heads.

James then began bouncing in his seat and said, "Den he taked us to da toy pace." Brie loved the way that the boys talked in their baby talked and just thought it made them ten times cuter.

AJ smiled at her sons and said, "Oh that's great baby, what did Bryan buy you guys? I hope that he didn't spend a lot of money on you." Saving money was a big deal for Brie and she didn't like spending a lot of it on more toys that the boys don't need.

"Don't worry I just bought them both a WWE action figure since we love to watch it," Bryan reassured her. Yes just like their father, the boys loved watching wrestling with Daniel even though she hated watching it because it reminded her of Jon too much.

"Oh really that's so cool. Which ones did you guys buy?" Brie asked her sons while she was trying to act like she interested in the wrestling world.

The boys then got off of their chairs and ran to their room to get their actions figures. When they got back, they showed Brie what Daniel had bought them. "I's gots Sef Wollins mommy," Xavier showed her with a big smile on his face.

James then pushed his little brother out of the way to show Brie what action figure he got. "And I's gots Dean Amrose," he shouted showing Brie that box with Dean's picture on the front.

When Brie saw the box and looked at the blue eyes of the man who picture was on, her heart dropped to her stomach and it was like she went back in time to her graduation when those same exact eyes where telling her that he was leaving be with his sick mother and those same eyes that were shared with her two sons. She couldn't believe that this Dean Ambrose character was her ex-boyfriend and father of her kids, Jonathan Dean Good!

"Wow that's awesome baby, he looks like an awesome guy," Brie said with a fake smile and trying not to throw up.

"Yeah Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are probably some of the top wrestlers in the WWE and on Sunday we get to go see them, because a buddy of mine gave me four tickets and backstage passes," Bryan said with a big smile on his face. He was so excited and so were the boys because they were jumping and screaming like crazy.

Brie however wasn't excited at all and suddenly felt sick. Quickly handing the box back to her son, she got up off her chair, kissed her boys head and took off towards her room to lie down. This was all too sudden and all too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man I can't believe that Jon had gotten Brie pregnant and that he doesn't even know that he was two sons. I'm just glad that Brie did the right thing by keeping the boys and that she didn't let Nikki and JJ control what she was going to do with babies. Also I can't believe that James' favorite wrestler is Jon and they might see him soon. It is going to be crazy.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	4. Thinking About Each Other

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support that this story is receiving so far. It means a lot to me to know that you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**theShield757 who wrote:**

**Can't wait to see Dean's reaction to see her and the kids. I wonder how she will tell him about them**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4-Thinking About Each Other<strong>

When Sunday finally came around, Brie was still feeling a little sick. She knew that it had to do with the nerves of possibly seeing Jon again and she didn't know if she was ready for it if that time came.

With only a few hours left to get ready for the show, Bryan went to check on Brie and see if she was doing okay. "Honey are you okay?" he asked her as he walked into their room.

"Yeah I'm fine," Brie said as she sat on the edge of their bed staring out of the window.

Bryan brushed the hair from her face and said, "Are you feeling okay? You've been acting weird all week." He had never seen her freak out like this before.

Brie nodded and said, "Yeah I'm feeling a little bit better. I guess I freaked out because I saw something that reminded me of the boys' father and it got me rattled. Sorry to have scared you."

"I know that their father is a touchy subject for you so that's why I have never brought it up, but who was he? He must have been very important if you had kids with him and how you freaked out when you saw something that reminded you of him," Bryan asked her.

"Well what can I say except for that Jon was my first true love. I mean sure we kind of didn't get along in the beginning, but we fell in love and planned on being together forever. We were even planning on moving to California together. Then on the day of my graduation Jon gets a call from his mom saying that she was battling cancer. Knowing that Jon had to be there for his mother, he ended up breaking up with me to go take care of her. He doesn't even know about the boys," Brie said with a tear running down her face.

At first Bryan was shocked to hear that this Jon guy was a pretty decent guy after all. All this time he thought that he was a scumbag that ran out on Brie, because she was pregnant and he didn't want to have kids. "Wow Brie I can see why you didn't want to tell me about him. I can't imagine the pain that you go through when you think about him. I can see why you didn't tell me about the boys though, because it would have put too much on his place," Bryan said.

Brie nodded, "Yeah that's exactly why I didn't want to tell him. Not only that, but Jon had a huge opportunity in Florida to wrestle for the WWE and in return they were gonna help his mother pay for her cancer treatments."

"No way, your ex-boyfriend is a wrestler for the WWE. Which one is he?" Bryan asked in excitement. Now he understood why the boys loved wrestling so much, it was in their blood.

"Well his real name is Jon Good, but you guys mostly James know him as Dean Ambrose," Brie said still not believing that Jon had made it to the big time and that he was James' favorite wrestler.

Bryan's eyes grew wide, "Holy shit that's why you freaked out when James handed you his toy. Now that I think about it, the boys look just like him and…oh man but what about today for the show? Jon will definitely be there and we have backstage passes."

Brie sighed, "Yeah he will be but that doesn't mean that we have to ruin it for the boys. If we do run into Jon and he doesn't say anything, then we act like nothing is wrong and that the boys are ours. If he recognize me and asks about the boys, then we will tell him the truth. I don't know which one I want to happen though."

"I don't know which one I like either Brie, but either was I will be there for you and the boys no matter. You guys are my family now and I am not going anywhere. Now speaking of family, have you taken a test recently?" Daniel asked. Lately he and Brie had been trying to add on to their family, but so far nothing happened.

"I took one this morning think that I was pregnant because of how I was feeling, but it came back negative. I'm starting to think that we should just take a break from trying and let nature take its course. Apparently trying to rush things isn't working," Brie said as Daniel pulled her into a hug and laid down on the bed.

"It's okay Brie and I think you are right. Let's just take a break for now and see what happens. Now let's try to take a nap before the show starts, because it is going to be a wild night tonight."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across town at the arena, Jon Good aka Dean Ambrose was taking a job around the arena warming up for tonight's show. As he looked out towards the city that he hadn't seen in three years, he began to feel a little uneasy.<p>

In the amount of time that Jon had been gone, he definitely changed into a different person. Just like Brie, Jon had a hard time being away from the love of his life. Every night for the first year he had dreamt about her and wanted to say fuck everything and run back to her. However he knew that he couldn't do that, because that could mean the end of his mother's life.

Speaking of his mother, Diana was shocked to see her son come into her hospital room saying that he was there to take care of and that he gave up his life and Brie in Arizona for her. Diana was internally grateful for her son's sacrifice and owed him her life when he packed them all up and moved them down to Florida so that he could train and she could receive her cancer treatment.

Eventually after living in Florida for about a year, things had changed drastically for the mother/son duo. After undergoing intense surgery and chemo, Diana was declared cancer free and was given a second chance at life. For Jon, he was finally able to forget about Brie and focused his whole attention on wrestling and sleeping with ever girl that threw herself at him

"Hey are you alright?" asked Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins. Even though he was Jon's enemy on T.V., Colby was Jon's best friend/brother. They did everything together and he was one of the only people that Jon had trusted.

"I don't know man, I mean being back here in this city after being gone for three years is starting to bring up some feelings that I thought I got rid of before I met you," Jon sighed as he took a seat on the curb next to him.

Colby followed suit and patted his friend on the back, "Do you want to talk about it, because it looks like it is eating you up?"

Jon just sat there in silence for a while in deep thought not saying one word. At one point Colby was about to get up and leave when Jon finally spoke, "Her name was Brie and she was the most beautiful woman in the world. We met when I was 18 and she was 16 at a local rock concert. At first we had a rocky start, but over time I fell for her and I fell for her hard. We had our whole lives planned out together and I even planned on marrying her. Then my mom called me to tell me that she was sick and well…you know the rest."

"Wow man, I'm sorry that you had to let her go like that. I can tell that you really loved her. However you guys were both so young that you couldn't really plan for the things that life throws at you. There was no way that you could have planned for your mom getting cancer. You did the right thing though in leaving, because your mom is 100% healthy and it's all thanks to you. If you didn't leave Arizona then who knows what could have happened," Colby said trying to make his best friend feel better.

"I get what you are saying Colby, but I still regret leaving the way that I did. I mean she was my whole world and I broke her heart just like that. The last memory that I have of her is me making love to her as she cried and pleaded for me not to go. For three years Colby, three years I have been trying to get rid of that memory by sleeping with countless women because it hurts me to think about it so much. I mean Brie could be out there right now living this life without me in it and I don't want that," Jon sighed almost with tears in his eyes.

Colby hated seeing his best friend like this. He was used to the cocky no bullshit giving man and not this broken hearted almost pathetic looking man. Colby knew that the only way to get his best friend back was to get him get him out of the city fast. "Look man I know that you are hurting, but there is nothing that you can do about it now. Like you said, it's been three years. Now let's get off of our asses, put on a kick ass show, and get the hell out of here," he told him as he stood up to go back inside.

Dean sat there for a little while thinking about what his friend just before he stood up and followed Colby back inside the arena. He was right in saying that the he needed to forget about Brie and the only way to do that was to think about the amazing show tonight and then drinking the night away till me passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man you can tell that they are both still hurting about their break up. However it looks like it is affecting Jon a lot more than Brie. I don't know what will happen if they meet at the show and what will happen if Jon learns about the boys. I guess we are just going to have to wait and see.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	5. Meeting Again

**Author's Notes:** **Hey everyone sorry for not updating last week for I was really busy and sick. Nevertheless I will try to post every other day if not every two days so be on the lookout for that. Also, please feel free to leave some reviews so that I know if you are liking this story or not. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**hellbreaksloose who wrote:**

**To be honest. I'm on Tumblr, and i rp as Brie. And i come across of manips of Dean/Brie together and it's like giving me feels just reading this. cause BEAN. UGH. You're doing such a great job and I'm looking forward for the next chapter.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5-Meeting Again<strong>

With less than an hour until the show started, Brie and Bryan had loaded up the boys who were wearing their wrestling t-shirts into the car and they were off to the arena to see the WWE superstars in action.

"So are you sure you don't want to turn back?" Bryan asked Brie who was battling nerves upon nerves right now.

"No I need to do. It's been three years and even though Jon is the boys' father, I feel like I am completely over him and I can see him with no problem. As long as you are right beside me, then I should be good," Brie said as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

Bryan smiled, "Then don't you worry your pretty little head because I'm not going anywhere. Now are you boys ready to have some fun?" The boys shouted happily and sat in the backseat arguing over who would win between Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.

By the time the small family parked and got out of their car, they were shocked to see how big the whole set up was and they weren't even in the arena yet. Immediately the boys wanted to take pictures with the big trucks that were outside, so Brie and Bryan took some photos of them and then again but as a whole family.

Once they were inside the arena, Brie and Bryan were dragged to the merchandise stand where they were in awe by all of the shirts and toys that were being sold there. "Mommy I's get a new shirt?" Xavier asked her pointing to merch stand.

"Yes baby you can buy one shirt and that's it," Brie told him as she picked him up and walked him over to buy a new Seth Rollins shirt.

"I's get one too?" James asked Bryan looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

Bryan laughed, "Of course you can buddy. Let me guess you want a Dean Ambrose one right?" James smiled like crazy and the two went to find Brie and Xavier in line.

With the boys now content with their new shirts and Bryan carrying the drinks and snacks, Brie grabbed the boys' hands and took them to their seats which were in the front row of the arena.

"Wow Bryan your friend went all out with these seats. I thought for sure that we were going to be sitting way up at the top," Brie said as she got the boys situated who were just staring at the ring in front of them.

"I know what you mean and I will certainly thank him when I see him again. We are going to have a great time though and afterwards we get to go backstage to meet some of the wrestlers," Bryan smiled. He was like a little kid here and he loved it.

He was also right in saying that they were going to have a good time. Brie forgotten about how much fun it was to be in the audience of a wrestling show. The boys were especially happy as they cheered for their favorites, sang all the theme songs, and with the encouragement from Bryan, they even tried to whistle for all the divas that came out.

With most of the show now complete, it was time for the main event which was Seth Rollins vs Dean Ambrose. First Seth had come out to a bunch of boos from everyone in the crowd except for Xavier who was cheering his little head off. Seth had even acknowledge him by throwing that small boy the shirt that he was wearing to him.

Next Dean Ambrose came out and Brie became so nervous that she almost threw up. This was the first time that she had seen him in three years and boy did he look good. He had gotten a little more muscular, he had cut his hair, and had grown into a man. As he got closer and closer to them, Brie hid behind her hair as Jon came over and handed his own shirt to James.

Throughout the entire match, Brie just hid from Jon every time that he looked her way. The boys though were having a blast as they watched their two ideals battling it out. Sadly Seth had lost which meant that there were a lot of tears shed by Xavier while James was ecstatic that Dean had won.

With the show now over, Bryan took his family to the back for the meet and greet of their favorite superstars. The boys were amazed to be there in the land of the giants as they walked around and saw the huge men that towered over them. They got to see the likes of Kofi Kingston, Randy Orton, Wade Barrett, and John Cena. However they didn't really care to meet them, because they were on a mission to meet Dean and Seth.

It finally had happened though when they stopped for a bathroom break and James decided that it would be okay if he took off to find Dean on his own. As he turned a corner in the hallway, James stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide when he saw Dean standing there taking off his wrist tape.

Running as fast as his little legs could go James ran up to him and shouted, "Dean Amrose, Dean Amrose."

"Hey little man where did you come from?" Jon asked as he kneeled down to his height and then looked around for the boy's parents but didn't see any.

"I's was at da bafroom," James told him with his bright blue eyes still staring brightly as him. "You's my favorite."

Jon smiled, "Awesome a little lunatic. What is your name little man?" The small boy in front of him looked so cute in his tiny Dean Ambrose shirt yet there was something about this boy seemed familiar to him.

James knew that he wasn't supposed to tell strangers who he was, but he was talking to Dean Ambrose so he figured that it was okay. "I's James and I's two," he ended up telling Jon while holding up two fingers.

"Well then James my number one fan, I think it is time to find your mommy. I bet that she is really worried about," Jon said as he picked up the boy and carried him around backstage. "Okay so what does your mommy look like little man."

"She wooks like that," James said pointing over to Brie and Bryan who were talking to security. "Hi mommy, wook who I found," he then said as he and Jon walked over to her.

When Brie heard her son's voice looked over to him in the arms of her first love and his father. She was in disbelief and so was Jon. This was the first time that they had looked each other in the eyes and they were shocked to see how much each other changed.

They didn't come too until James wiggled out of Jon's arms and ran over to Brie hugging her leg. "Mommy you's okay?" he then asked her.

"Yes baby I'm find but you not that you aren't supposed to take off like that. You had Bryan and I scared to death," Brie said as she picked him up and hugged him tight. She never wanted to be that scared again.

"Your mommy is right James you need to stay with us from now on," Bryan said as he rubbed his soon to be step son's head. "Thanks for finding him. He wasn't any trouble as her?" he then asked Jon.

Jon shook his head, "No not at all. As soon as he found me I knew that I had to find his parents right away."

Bryan shook Jon's hand and said, "I'm Bryan by the way and this is my fiancée Brie and her other son Xavier." He was so excited to meet him that he forgot that this was the boys' father.

"Oh yeah I believe that I have umm…met your fiancée before. How are you Brie, it's been a long time," Jon told his ex as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. This was real awkward.

"I'm umm…doing great and yeah it's been awhile," Brie said smiling with the same smile that he had fallen in love with years ago.

Bryan knew that he had to give them some space to talk, so he said, "Well I'll just give you two a few minutes to talk. I'm gonna take the boys to find Seth Rollins so that Xavier doesn't feel left out."

That's when Jon pulled out his phone and said, "Here I'll even help you guys out. Despite us being enemies on T.V. we are best friends in real life." He then walked away for a second to call Colby. "Okay he said that he is on his way. It'll just be second," he then said when he came back.

"Oh great thanks for that. I know that they boys will get a real kick out of it especially Xavier," Bryan smiled as he pulled the boys aside to wait for Colby.

With the boys and Bryan now gone, Jon had pulled Brie aside so that they could talk some more in private. They ended up finding some seating in the corner and they sat there for a while not saying anything for a few minutes. "So umm…you umm…look nice," Jon said finally breaking the silence.

"Oh umm thank you," Brue said as she straightened out her clothes. "I didn't know what to wear so I just threw on some jeans and a t-shirt."

"Well I like it, but of course you look great in anything," Jon told her causing Brie to blush. "So umm…how have you been?"

Brie moved a piece of hair away from her face and said, "I've been doing well. I've just been busy with work, the boys, and planning my wedding." She didn't mean rub her new life in his face, but she just wanted him to know that was okay with him leaving her.

Jon just nodded, "Oh that's cool. Bryan seems like a really nice guy for you and I am really happy that you found someone. It seems like you have everything you have ever wanted as far as your life goes." The only problem was that he wasn't in it.

"Oh yes he is believe me. Bryan has helped me through a lot especially when it comes to the boys. I struggled with being a single parent in the beginning, but when Bryan came into my life it was like a godsend," Brie said with a smile on her face.

"Wait you're a single parent? I thought for sure that Bryan was the father of your kids," Jon asked in confusion. Then again it cleared up the confusion as to why the boys didn't look Brie or Bryan.

Brie just looked at Jon nervously and hoped he didn't put two and two together about the boys, "No Bryan isn't there father. Their real father isn't in the picture. It's just been me and thankfully my mom that has raised them since they were born. I wouldn't change it for the world though, because I love my boys very much."

Hearing that the boys had no real father in their lives kind of pissed Jon off. He couldn't believe that there was some asshole out there that got Brie pregnant and left her to raise twins all by themselves. "Wow Brie that is amazing. You are so strong for doing this all by yourself. You are doing a good job in raising them. James seems like a cool little dude and I bet Xavier is the same way."

"Yeah they are, I mean not a day goes by where they aren't making me laugh or smile. I love them so much," Brie chuckled. "Like I said, I wouldn't change anything in the world."

Just then Bryan, the boys, and Seth walked over to them and the boys looked very tired. "Hey honey I am sorry to interrupt, but I think it is time for us to leave. The boys are starting to get cranky," Bryan told her.

Brie nodded and stood up, "Okay then, well Jon it was good to see you again and congrats on achieving you dreams. You look really good and I am so proud of you."

"Thank you and I'm happy for you too. Bryan please take care of Brie she is an amazing woman and should be treated with all the love and respect in the world," Jon told Bryan as he shook his hand. He then awkwardly gave Brie a side hug before he watched them walk away.

"So that was Brie huh?" Colby asked as he patted his friend on the back.

Jon nodded his head, "Yeah that was her. I can't believe how much she has changed. She is like this whole new person that has a whole new life with two kids and a fiancé. I just can't believe it."

Colby just shook his head, "Well you didn't expect her to wait on you forever right. I mean it's been three years man. If she has moved on then you need to too. Now let's go get dressed and blow this popsicle stand. I am beat."

As they walked away, Jon felt his heart ache more for Brie. However Colby was right and he needed to try to move on. It was only far that he let Brie live her life and he live his.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man poor Jon. I think he still really loves her. I just hope that somehow they manage to make it back to each other. Also, how cute was James in bringing his parents together and he didn't even know it. Next time there is a lot of questions that will be asked and a big realization is revealed. <strong>

**Please comment, suggest, or review please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	6. Red Flags

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the love and support for me and this story. It means a lot to me and I hope that you continue it. Also to all of my U.S. readers, I hope that you all had a happy thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**That Was Awkward To Say The Least Between Jon And Brie But It Seems He Still Has These Feelings For Her But Is Trying To Move On Since She Has With Bryan And That Was Cute James Did Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6-Red Flags<strong>

It had been well over a week since Jon and Brie had seen each other and so far Jon was having a difficult time dealing with it. His dreams about Brie had become a nightly basis, he was seeing her everywhere that he went, and he thought about her constantly. All of it was starting to drive him crazy!

Currently Jon was at his house that he had shared with his mother and he was sitting on the couch sulking. "Dude what is wrong with you and please don't tell me that this still has to do with that Brie chick," Colby asked him. He came into town to see how his friend was doing.

"She's not some chick Lopez and yes I am thinking about her," Jon snapped at her. "I thought that if I ever saw her again it would be okay, but it wasn't. Seeing her again just made me want her back more especially now that she is getting married."

"It sounds to me like someone is jealous," Diana said coming into the living room with a tray of drinks. "Maybe seeing another man in her life is making you yearn of what you had planned with Brie in the first place."

Jon thought about it and agreed, "Yeah I guess you're right mom, but that still doesn't help the fact that I still love her. Even after all these years I still want to be with Brie. It just hurts too see that she doesn't want to be with me."

Colby could see that his friend was hurting and that made him upset, "Look man I know that you are hurting, but you can't let this keep you down. It's only fair for you to move on too especially after she obviously has moved on a lot quicker than you have seeing that she has a fiancé and two kids."

"Oh my I guess that Colby does have a point there son," Diana told him. "Not only that, but say that Brie somehow still loves you and leaves her fiancé for you, how do you expect to deal with not just one kid, but two? Kids are a lot of work Jon and especially when you have to deal with their other parent. You are going to have to deal with their real father too."

"Well I don't know about that one mom, because Brie told me that there is no father in her sons' lives. She has been raising them all on her own. I am though willing to be that father figure to them if it means that I can be with the love of my life. I met her son James and I really liked him," Jon told them.

Colby let out a smile, "Yeah they were kind of cool and I really liked Xavier. He still likes me even though I turned on The Shield."

Diana just shook her head, "Still guys this is someone's life that we are talking about here. You just can't make this woman throw her whole life away for you Jon and like you said, you don't know if she even wants to be with you again."

"I know that man and that's why I didn't ask her to come with me when I left Arizona. I knew that she was capable of living a life without and I guess that's what happened. Honestly I am happy that Brie has made a life for herself I really am," Jon said softly.

Later on that night, Jon had retired to his bedroom where he sat on his bed looking at old of Brie and him on his phone. Even after all of these years Jon still found a hard time in deleting the photos. He found that on a bad day he could pull up one of the pictures and instantly feel better. Even though picture form Brie was still able to calm him down.

This one picture that Jon was looking at was one he took on their one year anniversary. On that particular night, he had taken Brie to a fancy restaurant where they ate and danced the night away. Then he had taken her back to his place where they passionately made love for hours on end. The picture occurred as Brie laid sound asleep cuddled into Jon's chest and Jon had snapped the photo of them. They both looked so peaceful and young and Jon wished that they could go back to that.

As Jon sat there thinking about the "what if's", there was a knock on the door and in walked in Colby pulling him out of his thoughts. "Hey man what's going on?" Jon asked him as he moved over so Colby could sit down.

"Not much I just umm…needed to talk to you about some things," Colby told him. "First of all I know that it sounds like I am an unsympathetic bastard who couldn't care less about how you are feeling, but I am the complete opposite. I really care you Jon and it just gets me mad that you are putting yourself in this situation. I love you man I don't want to see you get her."

"I love you too man. You are like the brother that I have never had. Now what is really going on man, because I feel that there is more to this little visit?" Jon asked him.

Colby sighed and said, "Well umm…even though I don't like this whole Brie situation, but there is something with it that is really bothering me. Now before I tell you what has been playing in my head since I met Brie and her family, I need a few questions answered. So I guess the first one is, did Brie say how old her sons were."

Jon shook his head, "No she never told me how old the boys were, but James did and he said that he and his brother were two years old. Where are you going with his man?"

Colby just sat there not saying anything but it looked like he was in deep thought. Then out of nowhere he shouted, "Holy shit, holy shit," and began pacing back and forth. "Quick Jon tell me when the last time you and Brie got it on."

"Umm…it was about three years ago right before I left Arizona for Ohio," Jon said looking at Colby with a weird look on his face. He didn't know what the hell Colby was thinking about, but it was really starting to freak him out.

"Okay, okay let's see," Colby said out loud still pacing. "You guys had sex three years ago then give or take 9 months for that process…and then take into account the blond hair blue eyes…oh my god Jon."

By that time Jon had become real frustrated with not getting answers from his friend. So when Colby finished his sentence, Jon jumped up and shouted, "What, what the hell is it Colby? You are in here walking around like a crazy man and that's my job. So will you please tell me what is going on in that head of ours?"

Colby looked at Jon with a nervous look on his face and took a step back, "Well umm…I umm…I think you may want to sit down before I tell you. I don't want you to pass out on the floor." Knowing that Colby wouldn't continue until he did what he was told, Jon took a seat and waited for Colby to continue. "Okay so now what I am about to tell you may seem impossible, but I think I am 95% correct in what I am thinking."

"So just tell me Colby please. Like I said, you are like my brother and that means that I will trust you in whatever that you have to say. Please Colby tell me," Jon pleaded with his best friend.

"Okay I will tell you, but you need to listen to everything that I have to say before you shut me down," Colby told him still as nervous as can be. "Now ever since I met Brie and her family, something doesn't feel right about this whole situation. I couldn't really place my finger on it, but I knew that something wasn't right. It was like she was hiding something from you and didn't want to tell you. It all started when I saw that the boys had blond hair and blue eyes and they didn't match Brie and Bryan. I didn't want to bring it up at the time, but I knew that was like a red flag. Then when you said downstairs that the boys didn't have a father and then up here told me how old the boys were and when the last time you and Brie got it on, it raised more red flags. Now when I added all those red flags up, only one scenario comes to mind. So I guess what I am trying to say is, I think you are the father to James and Xavier."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man Colby figured it out. It took a little time obviously, but I guess he was able to put the pieces together than Jon couldn't. I can't wait to see what Jon's reaction will be when he sees that Colby is telling the truth. The next chapter is going to be real intense. Please let me know what you guys thought about this chapter!<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	7. Realizing the Truth

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates lately. I am currently studying and in the middle of finals so finding time to write is a little difficult. Please bear with me until my finals are out of the way and I am able to update regularly. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**lunatic Queen who wrote:**

**Oh My God Oh My Oh My Wow You Go Set Can't Wait To See Jon Reaction To Seth Answer.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7-Realizing the Truth<strong>

"So I guess what I am trying to say is that I think you are the father of James and Xavier," Colby told his best friend with truth and honesty in his voice.

Meanwhile Jon just sat there on the bed stone faced and not saying a thing. Colby really thought that his news might have broken or possible killed his friend because it didn't look like he was breathing. Then out of nowhere, Jon started to laugh hysterically.

"Are you okay man," Colby asked him a little nervously. Jon for sure was living up to his lunatic name now.

"Dude I am fucking awesome. That was a good little trick that you pulled on me Lopez. I was really starting to worry that I had two kids, because I know for a fact that I don't have any kids. Brie would have told me that night at the arena if I did," Jon continued to laugh.

Colby looked at Jon in disbelief, "But I', not messing with man. I am telling you that those kids are yours. I think Brie kept the truth from you for three years and who knows maybe forever if I didn't figure it out."

Jon just shook his head, "Then how do you explain it Colby, how do I know that those boys are mine without any proof? I mean I know for a fact that Brie's sister and brother would have come for ass if I had gotten Brie pregnant."

"Well maybe they didn't come after you because Brie told them not too. As for proof, I don't have DNA proof but I do have mathematical proof. See if you and Brie had sex probably unprotected if I might add before you left, then see more than likely got pregnant that night. So if she had gotten pregnant and if the boys weren't early, then she would have had them 9 months later. Now flash forward to now which is three years later which is 36 month and you subtract the 9 months for the boys to develop, that leaves you with 27 months which is about 2 years and 3 months the same age as the boys," Colby said confidently like he solved all the mysteries of the universe.

"Okay, okay Einstein I get it. Now say that I am starting to believe you, what are I supposed to do about it now? It seems that Brie doesn't want me to be a part of the boys' lives and the boys seem pretty attached to that Bryan guy anyways," Jon said folding his arms still not wanting to believe that this was real.

Colby was starting to get real frustrated with his best friend, "What are you supposed to do? You are supposed to go after her for answers that's what. I mean all week you have been moping around saying that you want Brie back and now that you have a reason too, you don't want to interfere in her life. Are you fucking bipolar or something?"

Now Jon was getting angry because he didn't like being yelled at, "Hey don't yell at me okay. This whole thing is confusing the hell out of me and I having mixed emotions about. I mean just a few minutes ago I was a single guy whose only care in the world is my job and now suddenly I'm a possible father whose sole responsibility is to make sure that my kids are taken care of. I'm starting to freak out here man." In a split second his fear started to turn into a full blown panic attack.

"Oh shit not this again just try to calm down and breathe," Colby told him as he too started to freak out. "I'm gonna go get your mom," he then took off to go find Diana to help out.

Within seconds Diana was at her son's side helping him calm down, "Alright Jon calm on breathe with me, that's it. Now Colby tell me what the hell happened?"

"Well umm…we were just talking about the whole Brie situation again and I put two and two together that Brie's sons might actually be Jon's as well. I told Jon about it and as you can see, he started to freak out," Colby told her nervously.

Diana let out a sigh, "You found it out too huh?"

Both Colby and Jon nodded. "So…so what do I do now mom?" Jon asked her when he was finally able to calm down.

"Well I guess the most obvious thing to do is to go talk to Brie and demand that she tells you the truth otherwise you aren't going to let this go. It is only fair that you have a chance to be in the boys' lives if you are indeed their father," Diana told him with only his best interest at heart.

Jon really took the time to listen to his mother and realized that she was right. He did deserve to know the truth and if the boys were his, then he deserved to be the father that he had always wanted to be to their kids. Now all he had to do was get to Arizona fast enough and that's exactly what he did.

As soon as he realized what he had to do, Jon hoped on a plane to Arizona and it was the most nerve wrecking flight of his life. He thought about the fact that Brie was possibly lying to him and what he would say to her and then he thought about the boys. Realizing that he might be a father was starting to change his whole perspective on things and he thought that it might be fun to be a dad to those two little boys. But first he needed to know the truth.

However right when the plane landed did Jon figure out that he had no clue where on earth Brie lived. Sure he could spend forever looking her up in the phone book, but instead he did the next best thing and went to her mother's. He figured that if Brie wouldn't give him answers then Kathy would.

Pulling his rental car into Kathy's driveway made all of Jon's memories of being in her house come flooding back to him. It was like he had never left and was picking right back up from where he left. Approaching the door, Jon took a deep breath and gave three short knocks on the door.

Then the locks began to unlock and when the door opened, Kathy appeared there in shock, "Oh my god Jon is that you?" There was no way that the man that broke her daughter's heart was standing on her doorstep.

"Yes Kathy it's me. Can I please come in, we really need to talk," Jon told her with a silent plead on his face.

"Okay come on in," Kathy sighed as she let in her home for the first time in three years. "So what can I do for you Jon?"

Jon sighed and said, "Well I don't know if Brie told you or not, but we saw each other about a week ago when she and her boyfriend went to see me wrestle. It was nice seeing he again, but there was something that threw me and my friend for a loop, it was her two sons."

Kathy head shot up and she looked at Jon real nervously, "Oh yeah I think she told me about it. She said that her and the boys had a blast watching you and all of your friends wrestle."

"Yeah they even ran into me backstage and I was able to meet James my number one fan. He seems like a good kid and so does his brother Xavier. It's just a shame that they don't have a real father figure in their lives," Jon said trying to imply that he knew that truth.

"What are you getting at Jon? I'm afraid that I am not following you," Kathy told him not wanting to say anything that Brie wouldn't want her too.

Jon knew that the time for beating around the bush was over and he wanted the truth now, so he looked at Kathy and said, "Look I know the truth about the boys Kathy, but to confirm my suspicions I want to know now, so please tell me, are they my sons?"

Kathy knew that she was in a corner that she couldn't get herself out of. On one hands she promised her daughter that she would never say anything to Jon if she ever saw him again, but on the other hand she knew that it wasn't right to keep her grandsons' from their true father. "Okay Jon I'll tell you, but you have to understand that Brie had her reasons for keeping the truth. So as far as the boys' paternity is concern, Jon you are…."

Unfortunately Kathy couldn't finish her sentence, because in walked in JJ and as soon as he saw Jon, he saw red, "You, you have a lot of nerve showing your face here considering what you did to my little sister you son of a bitch! I promised myself that if I ever saw your face here again I would knock your teeth in and that's what I am going to do!"

JJ took off towards Jon with the look of a killer written all over his face. He wanted to tear Jon from limb to limb and no one was going to stop him including Jon. That's because by the time JJ reached Jon, poor Jon didn't get a chance to protect himself and he was immediately hit with a left hook to the face and then another before everything went black.

However the last thing Jon saw before he hit the glass table next to him and blacked out was a scream coming from the front door and when he looked, he saw Brie standing there with James and Xavier standing right by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man I can't believe that Seth and Diana figured it out that Jon is the father to Brie's twins. I'm kind of sad that though that it took Jon longer to figure to it out. Thankfully he did though and even though things kind of turned badly for Jon when he got to Kathy's house, I'm glad that he might get the truth from Brie now.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest thing please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	8. Coming Clean

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the love and support that you have been giving me. It means a lot and please keep it up as well as the reviews. They let me know if I am doing a good job or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**I'm Glad That Jon Knows That James And Xavier Are His Even Through It Awhile For Him To Know The Truth And I Hope Brie Can Clean About It Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Coming Clean<strong>

"Oh my god, what did you do?!" Brie yelled at her brother while trying to comfort her crying sons who just saw their uncle knockout one of their favorite wrestlers.

"What, that asshole got what he deserved especially after all the shit that he put you through," JJ spat at the unconscious Jon.

While Brie tended to the boys, Kathy had walked up to her son and smacked him in the head, "What is wrong with you JJ? I never raised you to attack someone like that. You damn well know that while yes Jon did get Brie pregnant, Brie was the one that decided to raise James and Xavier by herself. Now help me get Jon up and to the hospital. I'm afraid that he has a lot of pieces of glass in him."

As Kathy and JJ got Jon off of the ground, Brie had gathered up the boys and rushed them to the car. "Mommy is Dean otay?" James asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yes baby he is going to be okay. We just have to take him to the doctors for his boo boo. Xavier how are you doing?" she asked her other son.

"Unky JJ is a meanie mommy. He hurted Dean," Xavier said with a quivering lip. He had never seen his uncle hit anyone before and it scared him.

Brie could see that and was quick to comfort her sons and hugged and kissed both of them until the calmed down, "I know he scared you guys, but your Uncle JJ still loves you guys and would never hurt you. Everything is going to be okay you'll see. Now let's go make sure that your da…I mean Dean is okay."

Brie then got in the front seat of her car and followed behind Kathy, JJ, and Jon in the other car as they all drove to the hospital to get Jon checked out. As they drove on, Brie couldn't help but freak out on the inside. She just wanted to make sure that Dean was okay and to find out why he was at her mother's house.

About an hour later, the shaken up Garcia-Colace family was patiently waiting for the doctor to come up to update them on how Jon was doing. With JJ on the opposite side of the room looking pissed off, that left Brie and Kathy to talk alone.

"So mom, why was Jon at your house in the first place?" Brie asked her mother while she held a sleeping Xavier in her arms.

"Well he came to seek the truth about the boys' paternity actually," Kathy told her. She had been waiting for this day to come for a long time, but Brie on the other hand wasn't.

Brie had always thought that she was never going to see Jon again, so there was no need to prepare herself to him the truth ever. Sighing, she turned to her mom and asked, "So what do I do now mom? I never thought that I would be in this situation."

Kathy placed her hand on her daughter's and said, "You need to tell Jon the truth. If he came all this way to confront you about the boys, then I don't think he will turn them down now."

"Yeah I guess you're right mom. I do need to talk to Jon, but I'm just afraid that he is going to hate me. However, what is more important to me are my sons and they deserve to have not only a soon to be step father in their lives, but their real father as well. That's the way that it has to be," Brie sighed knowing that she needed to be truthful with Jon.

A few minutes later a doctor came out looking for them, "The family for Jon Good?"

"That's us," Brie said as she stood up and held on to Xavier. "How is he doing?"

"Mr. Good is doing just fine. He doesn't have a concussion or any serious injuries from the hit to the head or the fall. He does however have a lot of cuts on his right side, but should go away in time as well as the black eye that he is starting to get. If you would like to see him, he is in room 127," the doctor told them before leaving.

Brie didn't have to be told twice and quickly handed Xavier over to the still pissed JJ and took off down the hallway to Jon's room. Quickly finding it, she slowly peeked inside and saw Jon laying there with his eyes closed, so she quietly walked in and took a seat in the chair next to his bed.

Feeling a presence beside him, Jon opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Brie sitting there next to him, "Hey girl how's it going?"

"It's going alright," Brie chuckled. "How are you feeling?" she knew that he had to be hurting a little bit since he wasn't exactly superman.

"Eh I feel okay considering that I got punched in the face and fell through a glass table," Jon chuckled. He always knew how to make light out of a bad situation.

Brie on the other hand shook her head, "That's not funny Jon you scared everyone including the boys. They don't always get to see their uncle punch their fa…"

Jon raised his eyebrow waiting for Brie to finish her sentence, but she never did, so he gave her a little encouragement to do so, "You can go ahead and tell me Brie, because I already know the truth. Oh and I am not going to be mad either. I'm just hurt that you were never going to tell me that I have two sons."

"I'm sorry Jon I really am. I just didn't want to add any more stress to your life seeing that you were trying to make it to the WWE while taking care of your sick mother. How is she doing by the way?" Brie asked him with tears in her eyes feeling like an entire weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Oh she is doing great," Jon smiled. "She is 100% cancer free and is living with me in Vegas. I figured that after Ohio and Florida, we need a new fun place to live. Anyways back to the topic at hand. What are we going to do about the boys now? I have always wanted to be father to our possible children and now that we have them, I want to chance. Please Brie give me that chance to be the father that I know I can be."

Looking deep into his eyes, Brie knew that he was telling the truth and to be honest, she was a little shocked. She expected Jon to be upset with her, but she never expected to have him pleading with her to be in the boys' lives. It is really a heartbreaking sight to see him do that, because he shouldn't have to.

Knowing that she had to do the right thing, Brie decided to throw caution to the wind and nodded her head, "Yes Jon I will you that chance, but we have to take it slow for the boys and my sake. This will be a big adjustment for the all of us."

"That's fine Brie I'll take it. I just want to be the father to our kids like I should have been all along. I'm not trying to blame you at all in saying that. I'm just really excited to be a dad and I promise you that I will be the best damn dad that I can be and I won't let any of you down."

* * *

><p><strong>Awe Brie finally told Jon that he is a dad and he is really excited. That is so sweet. I am excited to see where this goes and see how the boys react when Brie and Jon tell them that he is their father. It is going to be a wild ride ahead for everyone. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter!<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	9. Taking Things Slow

**Author's Notes:** **Once again, I just wanted to thank you guys for all the love and support for this story. It is good to know that you guys are enjoying this story Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Grant who wrote:**

**I'm curious on how this is going to go, keep up the good work**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9-Taking Things Slow<strong>

The next day Jon was getting out of the hospital after spending the night there for observation. He had called his mother to let her know what was going on and told her not worry because everything was going to be. He even told her that Brie had come clean about the boys being his and Diana was ecstatic to become a grandmother and Jon reassured her that when everything settled down hopefully within the next month he would bring the boys to meet her. Right now though he had to make good with Brie and the boys and was waiting for Brie to pick him so that he could do that. Little did he know though that Brie was at home having a heated discussion with Bryan.

At Brie and Bryan's House…

"I just don't understand why he has to stay here with us," Bryan told Brie as they were making up the guest room for Jon to stay in.

"Because I don't want him staying at some hotel that's why," Brie told him right back. "Look I know that you might be uncomfortable having my ex staying with us, but you need to remember that he is the boys' father and they need to get to know each other better."

Both Brie and Jon agreed to take things slow with the boys and to not tell them that Jon was their father just yet. Instead Jon wanted to let the boys get comfortable with him and being around him first before they said anything. Luckily he had a week to get things done, because that was the amount of time that the WWE was giving him off to spend time with his new sons.

Bryan however wasn't amused with their decision. "I get that they need to develop a relationship and all, but why can't he stay at your mother's house? I just have a feeling that things are going to be awkward," Bryan sighed.

"Well I promise you it's not going to be awkward unless you make things awkward. As for him staying with my mother, he can't because JJ is staying there while he visits and they can't stand each other. I mean JJ sent Jon to the hospital for crying out loud. No he is going to stay here and that's the end of it," Brie told him with her mind already made up.

"Alright fine he could stay here, but as soon as he starts to make any kind of trouble he is out of here," Bryan told her as he went to his room to lay down for a bit.

Brie just sighed and shook her head as she went to check on her sons who were in their room taking an afternoon nap. Seeing that they were still asleep and would probably stay asleep for a while, Brie told Bryan that she would be back and left to go pick up Jon at the hospital.

About 20 minutes later, Brie pulled up to the loading area of the hospital where she saw Jon smoking a cigarette waiting for her. "I am so sorry I'm late Jon, I had to stop at my mom's to pick up the bags that you left here," Brie told him as Jon got into the car.

"Hey it's alright I don't mind at all. Thanks for getting my stuff by the way and for letting me stay at your place. I really appreciate it Brie," Jon told her as he put his hand on hers and they instantly felt a spark between them.

"It's umm my pleasure really," Brie said nervously as she pulled her hand away. "I want you to get to know your sons a little bit before you have to get back on the road and staying with us is the best way how."

Jon smiled, "Again thank you for letting me in their lives. It really means a lot to me. Anyways since we have a drive ahead of us, why don't you tell me more about the boys. I want to know everything about them."

Brie nodded and said, "Well for one they are born on February 27th and were about a month earlier. Thankfully they were very healthy. James was the first one born and Xavier was born second obviously. Right away I knew that even though they were twin, they were so different from each other. James is just like you in every way. He is bold, daring, a little lady killer, and boy does he get grumpy like you fast. Xavier on the other hand is all me. He is quite, smart, loves to ready, and is a total cuddlier. Xavier is my little baby and James is my little man."

"Man they sound incredible and I am so excited to be their father. I just hope that they adjust to me well. I want to be in their lives and I want them to love me," Jon said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hey they will love you Jon you'll see. It may just take them awhile, but they will love to have you as a father and will be very lucky to have a dad as a professional wrestler. Not only that, but when James sees you at the door, I think he will have a little heart attack," Brie and Jon both laughed.

By the time that they pulled into Brie's driveway, Jon was on filled in on the lives of James and Xavier. He learned their likes, dislikes, and everything else about them and he loved it. As they gathered up his things and carried them to the front door, Jon started to get more nervous as he was about to see the boys as his sons for the first time.

Walking inside, Jon and Brie found the house awfully quite considering that two little two year old twin boys lived there. They then heard little footsteps coming their way and when they looked down, they saw Xavier standing there rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Then in an instant his little eyes grew wide and he took off towards the direction of his room shouting, "Brover, brover wake up. Dean Amrose is here!"

Both Jon and Brie laughed at his cuteness. "See Jon they alright like having you here so stop worrying," Brie told them as they walked into the living room to sit down.

Then again they heard tiny feet running towards them and this time it was James that shouted, "Dean yous here, yous weally here! Are you otay?"

"Yeah little man I'm fine," Jon told him as he picked up James and sat him on his lap. He then did the same with Xavier and asked, "How about you guys, are you okay?"

Both boys nodded their heads. "Dean why are yous here?" Xavier then asked him.

"Well I came here to see you guys and your mommy. I thought that we could play and hang out. Is that okay with you guys?" Jon asked his sons.

They nodded their heads again before they hopped off of his lap and took his hands in theirs dragging him to their room to play. Meanwhile Brie sat there with a big smile on her face. She hoped that this was the start of a great father son relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe that was a cute chapter. I can't wait to see how Jon's relationship with the boys will grow. I just hope that nothing happens between him and Bryan, because Bryan doesn't seem to like Jon staying with them. So what do you guys think?<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	10. Babysitting

**Author's Notes:** **Oh god thank you so much for all of the reviews. We are already at 50 reviews and it is incredible. I really appreciate them and thank you so much once again. I hope that you continue to read and enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Makenzie who wrote:**

**I just absolutely love how Jon wants to be in his kids life and I hope Dean and Brie get back together c:**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**A/N: In this story Jon's middle name is going to be Dean which is why Brie gave of the boys a piece of Jon's name. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10-Babysitting<strong>

It had been three days since Brie had allowed Jon into the boy lives and so far it had been fantastic. Jon loved waking up to the boys sneaking into his room to wake him and he loved putting them to bed by telling the some wrestling stories which of course he made the G rated. The rest of the days were filled with him playing with his sons and taking them to places like the pizza parlor or out to the park. So far he loved being dad even though the boys didn't know that he was their dad just yet.

The other thing that Jon loved was spending time with Brie. Sure they weren't in a relationship or anything like that, but Jon loved seeing her every day and started to recall all the wonderful moments that he and Brie used to have together. Whether it was them getting coffee or just watching the boys play, Jon found himself staring at Brie's beauty and wishing that she was his again.

However he knew that he couldn't do that because of Bryan. Ever since Jon had been in their house, Bryan and Jon had barely spoken to each other. They only time that the saw each other was when Bryan was leaving for work or when he came home and they sat down to eat dinner. Sure it was cool seeing Jon was a WWE superstar when they first met, but now Bryan saw him as a threat to the life that he was trying build with Brie and the boys. So needless to say, there sure was a lot of tension in the house.

Brie however had a plan to change that and she planned to take Bryan out to dinner to find out what his problem was and to reassure him that she and the boys weren't going anywhere. The only problem was that Jon would be the one to babysit the boys for the first time and she was real worried.

"Okay so if there is an emergency call me first, then my mom, and then 911. Also I wrote down Daniel's number as well the number to the restaurant. Make sure that the boys take a bath before bed time and make sure that they are in bed no later than 9:30. We should be out later than 11:00," Brie told Jon as she read down the list that she had made earlier in the day.

"Alright mom relax I have everything under control," Jon laughed. "You just go out and have fun while I'll hold the fort down. When you come home I promise that the house will still be standing and the boys will be safely asleep tucked inside their beds."

Sighing, Brie nodded and walked over to the boys, "Okay you two, you need to be good for Jon. Mommy and Bryan are going out and we will be back later. I love you guys and see you when we get back."

She then kissed their heads and gave them a hug goodbye. Brie then smiled and waved at Jon goodbye while Bryan just walked out the door not saying a word to anyone. The boys quickly ran to the window where they waved goodbye to their mom and watched her and Bryan drive away.

"So what do you boys want to do now?" Jon asked his sons. While James thought about what he wanted to do, Jon looked at Xavier and noticed that he was a little green. "Xavier are you feeling alright?" he asked the young boy.

"I no feel good," Xavier whined and kept playing with his ear.

Jon quickly picked him up and put his hand on his forehead, "Yeah you are feeling a little warm buddy. How about I put a movie on in your room and you can lie down?"

Xavier shook his head, "I no want my oom. I stay wif you." Anytime he was sick, Xavier wanted to cuddle with someone and he didn't want to be left alone.

"Okay we can do that. James, why don't you pick a movie and then we can watch it together in my room. I'm going to put your brother in your pajamas then I'll help you put the movie on." Jon told his other son as he walked to the twins' bedroom to get their pajamas.

Once Xavier was in his pajamas and was tucked into Jon's bed, James was still trying to pick out a movie so Jon took that time to call his mom for help. "Hey Jon is everything alright?" Diana asked her son.

"Umm kind of mom, I am in the middle of babysitting the boys and I think that Xavier might be sick. He was a fever and he keeps playing with his ear," Jon told her. He had never taken care of a sick kid before and he found that he was dealing with it surprisingly well.

"Well it sounds to me like the poor little guy has an ear infection. You used to do the same thing when you were little. As for treating it there is nothing you can do until he goes to the doctor. In the meantime see if Brie has any children's pain reliever, read the directions, and then give him some of that. Also make sure that he drinks a lot of juice and gets some rest," Diana told him.

Jon did what he was told and went to Brie's medicine cabinet to see if she had anything for Xavier, "Alright mom I think I found some. I'll give it to him and tell Brie that he is sick when she gets home. Thanks a bunch mom you have been a big help."

Diana smiled, "Anytime son it's my job to help you with my grandkids whenever you need it. Now make sure to take lots of pictures for me and I will see you soon."

"Alright mom I will bye," Jon told her and hung up the phone. He then walked back to the bedroom where he gave Xavier the medicine, put James in his pajamas, and put the movie on before he snuggled into her bed with his two sons.

About half way through the movie, Brie and Bryan had come home after a less than stellar dinner. They somehow managed to talk about what Bryan's deal was and Brie found out that Bryan was concerned with losing her and the boys to Jon. Brie kindly let him know that they weren't going to go anywhere, but that he did need to voice his feelings to Jon because Jon was going to be around for a long time.

Walking into boys' room, Brie was surprised to not see them in their beds but she figured that they were more than likely in Jon's room since they had a tendency of going in there. She just hoped that they didn't give Jon a hard time and that Jon wasn't freaked out in watching the boys all by himself.

As she approached Jon's door, she heard faint voices coming the room. "Dean, why mommy call yous On?" James asked his father while Xavier was sound asleep next to them.

"She calls me Jon, because that is my real name James. See I have two names just like you and your brother. My name is Jon Dean, but I use Dean when I am wrestling in the ring," Jon tried to explain to his two year old son the best that he could.

"Oh I's got two names too and so do my brover. I's Ames Dean and my brover is Avier On," James told him as he counted each of their names with his fingers.

Jon smiled, "Well James Dean I think it is time for us to go to bed. It is way past your bedtime and I don't want your mommy to be mad at me."

James nodded and cuddle next to Jon to keep warm. However before they closed their eyes, James hugged him and said, "I wuv yous On."

"I love you too little man," Jon said with tears in his eyes. He was never a real emotional man, but hearing his son say that he loved him made Jon's heart swell with pride.

He was so thankful that Brie let him into their lives and that the boys were already comfortable with him being there. The next step though was telling the boys that he was their father and Jon couldn't wait for that day to come. Until then he kissed the boys and slowly closed his eyes dreaming of the day where they would be a true family with Brie right by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe that was such a cute chapter. I like how Jon is already adjusting to be a father and it has only been a couple of days. I just hope that Brie could see that too and that they get to tell the boys about Jon as soon as possible. I just don't want Bryan to ruin anything and try to ruin the relationship that Jon is trying to build with the boys.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	11. Talking It Out

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. It means a lot to me and please keep them coming. They help guide this story in the way that you guys want. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**That Was A Sweet And Cute Chapter And Am Glad Jon Is Used To Being A Dad To James And Xavier Looks He Excited About It And Brie Sees That As Well And Hope Bryan Doesn't Do Anything To Mess Up Jon Relationship With The Kids Cant Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11-Talking It Out<strong>

The next morning Jon was awoken by the sound of whimpering next to him and when he looked over at Xavier, the young boy was drenched with sweat and was playing with his ear again. Jon's heart immediately broke when he saw his son so sick and he didn't like it one bit.

Carefully getting out of bed making sure to not wake up James, Jon picked up Xavier and held him close against his bare chest to give him some comfort, "Come on buddy let's go get you some more medicine."

Jon then carried Xavier to the kitchen where he sat Xavier on the counter to give him some more medicine to help his fever. "I no feel good," Xavier cried as he reached out for Jon again.

"I know you don't buddy and I'm sorry. Mommy will take you to the doctor's later and you'll feel better," Jon told him as he rocked his son in his arms.

Meanwhile Brie had woken up when she heard Jon come out of his room. Quickly getting up and putting on her robe, Brie walked out of her room and to the kitchen where she assumed Jon had went too. When she stopped just outside the kitchen, Brie saw that most beautiful sight when she saw Jon cuddling his son close. There was just something about a man holding his child that made Brie weak in the knees.

"Is everything alright in here?" Brie asked as she walked into the room making her presence known.

Jon turned to look at her and shook his head, "No think Xavier may be sick. He was complaining that he wasn't feeling good last night and he still has a fever like he did last night. I gave him some children's pain reliever that I found and some juice to help with his fever, but I don't think that is working. You may need to take him to the doctor since he has a possible ear infection."

"Oh poor baby, mommy will make a doctor's appointment as soon as they open up. In the meantime do you want to go lay down with mommy for a bit?" Brie asked Xavier as she ran her hand through his sweaty hair.

Xavier shook his head and buried his head into Jon's shoulder, "I's want Jon."

Jon laughed and kissed his little head while Brie looked at her son in disbelief. He had never turned her away like that before and he didn't even go to Bryan when he was sick, so seeing him in the arms of someone else was a bit of shock. Then again maybe it was just natural for Xavier to want to be with his father even though he didn't know it yet.

With his legs now getting tired, Jon walked into the living room and sat down in a rocking chair while Brie followed and wrapped them in a blanket to keep them warm. "So how was your dinner with Bryan?" Jon asked Brie as he kissed Xavier's head.

"Oh it went alright I suppose. We got to talk about a lot of things especially things about you," Brie told him. In fact he was the main topic of the night.

"Wow, I hope it was good things at least. I mean I hope that I'm not causing any trouble between you and Bryan. All I want to do is to get to know that boys and that's it," Jon told her. He didn't want to jeopardize his once chance to be in the boys lives and would walk a narrow straight line if he had too.

Brie shook her head, "Of course you didn't do anything wrong Jon. In fact it has been wonderful having you back in my life and be there for our sons. However, Bryan is a little worried that you have ulterior motives for being here. I told him that he was talking crazy, but he doesn't think so."

On one hand Jon felt a little good knowing that he was able to get under Bryan's skin, but he didn't want to do anything that could cost Brie and the boys the future that they planned to have with Bryan. "Oh well I promise you that I have no ulterior motives what so ever and I am willing to tell Bryan that myself if you want me to do that," he told her honestly.

"Actually if you can do that, it would be great. I told Bryan to talk to you about it too, but I have a feeling that he might not do it. Just tell him what you told me in that he has nothing to worry about and that you are only here for the boys," Brie said hoping that Bryan would listen to Jon.

"Okay I will do that, but only because you want me to," Jon smiled. He would do anything that she asked him to do and he really meant it.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Brie had taken Xavier to the doctor's where she worked leaving Jon and Bryan to look after James. In that time she hoped that they would be civil with each other and talk.<p>

Currently James and Jon were in the backyard in the sandbox making a sand castle. Jon loved spending time with his sons and learning everything about them in person. Right now he learned so much about James and he hoped that he got to do the same with Xavier when he got to feeling better.

As they were playing, Jon noticed that Bryan had come out of house and was sitting on the back porch with a cup of coffee in his hands. Knowing that Brie wanted them to talk, Jon figured now was a good time to do it. "Alright little man you stay here and finish playing while I go talk to Bryan okay," he told his son as he stood up and wiped the sand off of him.

"Otay On I pay," James smiled up at him and then returned to building his sandcastle.

With James taken care of, Jon walked over to Bryan and sat next to him. Unfortunately nothing was said for the first couple of minutes with both men just staring at James and thinking about these last couple of days.

However, after a while Brie finally looked at Jon and said, "I don't like you being here I hope you know that."

"I know you don't man, but I need to be here. I need to be here for my boys. In fact I should have been here since the beginning, but of course I wasn't," Jon sighed at the situation that he was in.

"I know that Jon and I would want what you do if I was in your situation, but you need to see where I am coming from. This has been my family for a while and I have been there for most milestones being that I was the boys only father figure. Now that you're here, I am beginning to feel like everything is being taken away from me," Bryan sighed.

Jon felt for the man he really did, but at the same time he felt that Bryan was being a little selfish, "Look Bryan I understand that you're afraid, but I am not going to take anyone away from you. Sure I may take the boys for a week or weekend down the road, but they will always be here with you. My work schedule won't let me be here all the time. As for Brie, she loves you and I will not make a move as long as you are in the picture I promise you that."

At first Bryan understood what Jon was saying and was going to agree with him, but when he heard what Jon had to say about Brie, that made him furious and he got up and walked from Jon making sure that he slammed the door on the way in.

Sighing and mentally cursing at himself, Jon got up and went back to play with James. He was glad that he and Bryan got to talking, but at the same time he didn't plan on making the situation between him and Bryan worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man that sucks ball big time. I thought for sure that things between Bryan and Jon were going to be okay, but I guess I was wrong. I do however understand Bryan's fear and Jon should take a small step back for the time being. This situation is new to everyone and they need to get comfortable first before anything major happens.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	12. Zoo Trip

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support for this story as well as all my others. Please keep it up because it means a lot to me. Also I just wanted to wish everyone Happy Holidays and happy birthday to me tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I do own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Mikayla who wrote:**

**As each chapter goes by the more drama there is which makes me want me want to read each chapter over and over again3**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12-Zoo Trip<strong>

For the remainder of Jon's time off, things were very tense at Brie's house. When she came home from taking Xavier to the doctor's, she was able to feel it right away. She tried to ask Jon if he talked to Bryan like she had asked him too, but Jon just said yeah and to not worry about it. Needless to say when Brie didn't get any information out of Jon, she went to talk to Bryan about it and he told her the same thing. With neither man willing to talk about what had happened, Brie just dropped the subject matter and focused on the boys.

Sadly though, Jon's time at Brie and Bryan's house was coming to an end and tomorrow he had to fly back to Nevada to get his things and catch another flight to Raw. However, the plus side of things was that Jon had planned on taking the boys and Brie if she wanted to come to the zoo for one last epic day of fun.

As he walked into the living room, he saw Brie sitting on the couch giving Xavier the last of his medication. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" he asked his son messing with his hair.

"Yeah I's feel bedder," Xavier said as he sipped his juice.

"Good I'm glad you are feeling better buddy, because I was thinking that we could all go to the zoo today," Jon told his sons who were grinning from ear to ear.

Brie just smiled, "I think that is a great idea Jon. Let me go tell Bryan that we are going to leave and you can get the boys together and make us some lunch to take." She then got up off the couch to go search for Bryan.

Walking into the garage, she finally found fiancé fixing up his car that kept breaking down lately. "Hey beautiful what's up?" Bryan asked her as he wiped the grease off of his hands.

"Oh I just came to tell you that Jon is planning on taking the boys to the zoo and I was wondering if you wanted to go too," Brie told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"As much as I would want too, I can't. I need to finish up my car and then I need to head into work for a little bit. You go ahead and go and have fun with the boys. Oh and don't worry about dinner cause I'll probably pick something up for us on my way home," Bryan told her as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

When the broke apart, Brie smiled and said, "Thank you so much for being so cool with the whole Jon situation. I know that it hasn't been easy on you having another man in the house, but I am so proud of you for handling it well. I love you."

Bryan smiled and gave Brie another kiss, "I love you too. Now go have fun with the boys and I'll see you soon." He then watched as Brie took off back inside the house leaving him alone once again.

About an hour later, Brie, Jon, and the boys were walking up the gates of the zoo looking very happy. This would be the boys first trip there and they were really excited. However both Jon and Brie were quick to tell them that they couldn't run off and they had to stay with them the whole time.

As they walked throughout the zoo, the boys were excited to see the polar bears, seals, and much to Brie's dismay, the snakes. That exhibit was particularly interesting because as they went around the corner to where the rattlesnakes were, she shouted in fear and ran straight into Jon arms. Jon wasn't even fazed by it and held her tight while the boys laughed hysterically. So for the remainder of the exhibit, Jon held Brie tight and neither one minded it.

The next exhibit that they went to was the monkey and gorilla exhibit and the boys especially Xavier loved it. "Wook mommy and On a monkey," Xavier shouted as he pointed to the monkeys that ran by them.

"Yeah and look there is a baby one like you guys," Brie said as she watched the mom and baby monkey play.

"Hey I no baby mommy, I big boy," James said folding his arms in disapproval.

Jon just laughed and picked up James and placed him on his shoulders, "That's right James you're a big boy and big boys like the lions not the monkeys."

As soon as he said that, James and Xavier started to get real excited and they wanted to go see the lions that were making noises off in the distance. So while Jon took them to see the lions, Brie went to go set up the lunch that Jon had packed them. A few minutes later after they got their fill of the lions, the Good boys went in search of Brie and found her sitting underneath a tree next to the duck pond that the zoo hand.

"So are you having a great time," Jon asked Brie as they watched the boys take the scraps of bread and feed them to the ducks.

"Yes I am having wonderful time. Thanks for bringing us here todays Jon. In fact thanks for everything that you have done for the boys since you have been here. I can tell that they really had a great time having you spend time with them," Brie smiled at him brightly.

Jon smiled back and said, "It was a pleasure so no need to thank me. I loved spending time with them and getting to know them. It's just gonna suck when I have to leave here tomorrow." As the day went on, Jon felt himself getting sad knowing that he had leave his sons behind while he had to work.

Knowing that he was upset, Brie thought that now would be a great time to tell him something that she wanted to for a while now. "Umm Jon, I think there is something that we need to talk about," Brie told him nervously.

"Okay sure what do you want to talk about?" Jon asked her hoping that it was something good and not bad.

"Well like I said earlier, this week has been great for both me and the boys. It was really good to see you again and I know that they boys it as well. With that being said, I think that it's time that we tell the boys that you are their dad," Brie said happily. She knew that this was the right thing to do and it needed to happen.

Jon just looked at Brie in disbelief, "Are…are you about that? I mean this is a big deal and I don't want the boys to be disappointed." He was beyond scared to death to tell the boys that he was their father and was afraid that he would get rejected by the boys.

Brie chuckled and took his hand into hers, "Hey they already love you so why would they reject you now? If anything they would be happy to know that they have Dean Ambrose as a father. So it is ultimately up to you if you want to tell them."

"You know what, yeah let's do it," Jon said taking a deep breath. This was either going to do really good or really bad.

"Okay great, James, Xavier can you come over here please!" Brie called out to her sons.

The boys quickly ran over to them and said, "Yeah mommy?"

In an instant Brie became very nervous, "Well we need to tell you guys something really important okay. So umm…do you remember when you asked me why you don't have a daddy and I told you that you do, but he couldn't see you." The boys nodded their heads so she continued, "Well I sort of talked to your daddy and he really wants to see you now."

"Weally, where he at?" James asked in excitement. He had been asking about his daddy a lot and was a little said that he didn't have one.

"He's right here James, I'm your daddy," Jon smiled nervously hoping that the boys would be happy about it.

However upon hearing the news that Jon was their father, the boys just stood there staring at Jon and not saying one word. The also had blank looks on their faces which made it really hard for both Jon and Brie to figure out what they were thinking. Maybe this thing was turning into a bad situation after all.

Then a few seconds later, the boys finally moved and turned to look at each other. It was like they were communicating telepathically before they let out a huge smiled and jumped into Jon's arms screaming, "Dada!"

Brie watched with tears streaming down her face as Jon and his sons began rolling around on the grass in happy mess. She had never seen her boys this happy before and she knew that they made the right decision in telling them about Jon. Her only regret was not finding Jon sooner and telling him about the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray the boys know that Jon is their daddy. Finally I am so happy that Jon is getting closer to what he wants, a family. It was a little sketchy their when the boys didn't say anything, but maybe it was because they were in shock. I mean it's no every day that you learn that Dean Ambrose is your daddy.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	13. Leaving

**Author's Notes:** **Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but I had a very busy holiday. Anyways thanks for reviewing, favorite, and following me and all my stories. It means a lot to me and I love to see that you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Emeline who wrote:**

**My only suggestion is to keep writing because it gets cuter as I read each chapter**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13-Leaving<strong>

The next day was going to be the hardest day ever in Jon's life other than breaking up with Brie. Today was the day that he was going back to work and had to say goodbye to his two sons. After the great day that they had yesterday and telling the boys that he was their father, Jon couldn't bring himself to leave them, but he had too.

That morning Jon had woken up to the boys snuggled up against his chest and chuckled to himself because he still couldn't believe how much they looked like him. He knew that those blond curls would drive them crazy as they got older, but it was their bright blue eyes that would make up for it and help them get all the girls. Kissing their heads gently, Jon carefully got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get a shower in before his long trip back to work began.

Meanwhile Brie had woken up and went to the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on and to find something to make for breakfast. With everything taken care of, she then went to see if the boys were up so that they could eat breakfast and say goodbye to Jon before he left. As she opened the door to Jon's room, she saw that the boys were sound asleep but there was no Jon in sight and even his bag was gone too. Brie suddenly became afraid and a little upset at the fact that Jon might have skipped town already without saying goodbye to anyone.

With Brie's heart shaking, the last place that Brie went into was the guest bathroom and when she opened the door, Brie was met with the glorious sight of Jon standing there in all his naked glory dripping wet from the shower that he just took.

"Oh god I'm so sorry," Brie yelped as she turned around and covered her eyes. She was so embarrassed.

"Hey it's alright Brie, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before," Jon chuckled as he slowly got dressed. "I mean we did make two great kids together."

Brie nervously ran her hands through her hair and said, "Still that's when we were together Jon. I'm engaged now and I'm not supposed to see any other men this way except for Bryan."

Jon just cringed, "Eww gross can we not talk about your naked fiancé please. Besides you accidently walked in on me and I'm sure that Bryan isn't going break up with you for that. Now what has you in such a rush that you walked in on me."

"Well first things first, are you decent yet?" Brie asked him.

"Yes princess I'm dressed, so you can calm down now," Jon told her as he packed up his dirty clothes and put them in his bag.

Brie finally turned around and said, "Hey I am calm okay, I was just freaking out because I thought you left without saying goodbye to anyone especially the boys."

Jon smirked, "Yeah I'm sure that's it Brie, but for the record I was never leave without telling my sons goodbye. I don't want them to hate me for making it seem like I abandoned them. Secondly we all know that you out of everyone would be the most upset if I just left."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Brie asked in confusion. She had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"It means that I was talking to your mom last night after we back from the zoo to tell her the good news and she told me something very interesting. She said that she has never seen you so happy in a while and said that it has all has to do with me being her again," Jon smiled.

Brie just stood there unable to say anything even though some of what Jon had said was true. However she couldn't tell Jon that, "No…no…that's not it at all. This whole week has made me happy because I got to see my sons happy."

Not buying her excuse one bit, Jon slowly walked up to Brie with a grin on his face and gently placed his hands on her hips, "Why is it that I don't believe you Brie? I know for a fact that other than the boys, me being here with you has been the highlight of my week."

"Jon…I…I…"

"Shh…just show me how you feel," Jon whispered to her as his lips got closer to hers.

Unfortunately before their lips got to meet, Xavier and James came running into the bathroom wrapping themselves around their parents legs, "Hi mommy, hi dada!"

Jon smiled and picked up Xavier while Brie picked up James. "Hey guys how did you sleep?" Jon asked his two sons.

"Good," the boys replied.

"That's great guys, now why don't we leave your daddy here to finish getting ready while we go and make breakfast," Brie told them knowing that they loved helping her make pancakes.

The boys however had other ideas, "No we stay wif dada,"

"Are you sure boys, because I need to shave and it's going to take a while," Jon explained to them.

The boys nodded, "Yeah we ave too."

Jon just chuckled as he and Brie sat the boys on the counter. Brie then watched the adorable sight of Jon putting shaving cream on the boys and pretended to shave their cheeks. Both parents were so focused on the boys that they forgot what could have happened if the boys didn't run into the bathroom and interrupt them.

Sometime later once the boys and Jon were shaved, they all gathered in the kitchen to eat pancakes that the boys helped Brie make. "So boys you guys know that your daddy has to leave today right?" Brie said to the boys.

"Why yous leave dada?" Xavier asked his father. He had gotten used to Jon being there and he didn't him to leave.

"Because I have to go back to work buddy. I need to go wrestle Seth again," Jon said as Xavier and James both climbed into his lap.

James then looked up at Jon with tears in his eyes and said, "I no want yous to go. Stay wif us peas dada."

Jon felt a lump in his throat, "I want to stay to buddy, but I need to go back to work. I promise you though that you can call me anytime you want and mommy can even let you talk to me on the computer. As soon as I get done, I will come back and see you okay?"

"We go wif you too?" Xavier then asked him.

"You can't go with him right now baby, but I promise that you can go with your daddy soon okay," Brie told her sons.

With that the boys immediately started to cry and Jon knew that he had to leave fast before it only got worse. Standing up with both boys in his arms, Jon walked over to the door and placed his sons on the ground. "I love you guys so much and I'll be back soon okay. Like I said you can call me anytime you want. You guys need to be strong and look out for each other and mommy okay," Jon told them as he kissed their head and wiped their tears away.

The boys nodded and hugged Jon tight, "Okay dada we wuv yous."

Jon hugged them back tightly before he stood up and did the same to Brie, "Thanks again for letting me be a father Brie. I am forever in your debt."

"It's no problem Jon because you helped give them to me too. Just don't take long to come back alright," Brie said as he hugged him with tears now running down her face.

"Yeah you can bet that I will be back as soon as I can," Jon told her as he placed as kiss on her cheek. He then grabbed his bags, gave the boys and Brie one last smile, and walked out the door.

As soon as he left, the boys erupted in a cry and Brie knew that these next couple of weeks or days was going to be the longest and hardest days to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man that was one sweet and sad chapter. I feel so bad for the boys because they just gotten used to Jon being there and just learned that he was their father and now he has to go and leave them. Also what about that seen in the bathroom with Jon and Brie huh? I think there are still some underlying feelings there.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	14. Video Chat

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for the delay, but I had no computer for the past week. It was getting fixed so I couldn't update anything. Please forgive me and I hope that you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Grant who wrote:**

**As each chapter goes by, I can see the relationship between Brie and Jon getting more and more intense as it concerns if they'll get back together or not, and that makes a good story.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14-Video Chat<strong>

Two weeks, it's been freaking weeks since Jon had last seen James and Xavier and it was driving him crazy. Normally Jon would have worked four days and be off the other three days, but since Randy Orton was out with an injury Jon was forced to pick up the slack at work.

It pained him to be away from the boys for this long, but then again he knew that he was working to give the boys a better life than he had going up. Thankfully though Seth had helped him conquer technology by teaching him how to use his new IPAD in order to talk to the boys on Brie's computer.

Currently that's what Jon was doing now. After a particular tough match against Bray Wyatt, Jon decided that a nice hot bath was in order and he brought his IPAD with him in order to talk to the kids before they went to bed. It was something that he did every night since he left Arizona.

However as he started up his Skype and dialed Brie's phone number instead of seeing the voices face, Brie's face popped up on the screen and Jon didn't mind it one bit. "Hey girl how's it going?" Jon said smiling at the screen. It was so nice to see her beautiful again.

"Oh my god Jon, are you in the bathtub?" Brie laughed and covered her eyes. This was the last thing that she expected.

"Yes I am only because I had a tough match tonight and you do know that you don't have to close your eyes since you saw all of this the last time I was at your house," Jon flirted as he rubbed his bare chest.

Brie just blushed and rolled her eyes, "You are not going to let me live that down are you. You're just lucky that Bryan is working late tonight otherwise he would find where you are and kick your naked ass. Now did you want to talk to the boys?"

Jon laughed and shook his head, "Actually since I already have you on here, I want to talk to you about some things first before I talk to the boys. Mostly it's just things like child support and visitation rights."

"Okay sure I guess we do have to talk about that stuff," Brie said as she grabbed a pen and paper. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Well as for the child support, I was thing that I give you $3000 a month for clothes, shoes, toys, or whatever they may need. Then whenever I get a bonus or my merchandise royalties, I can give you more money," Jon told her.

Brie's eyes grew wide, "Oh my Jon that's way too much money you don't have to do that. Honestly I was thinking along the lines of $300 really we don't need all that money." She had made enough money herself to give her boys a good life and she didn't need all that help from Jon financially.

Jon however wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Yes Brie I am going to do this regardless of what you say. They are my sons too and they deserve the best seeing that I didn't have the best childhood growing up. Please Brie just let me do this."

"Alright fine," Brie sighed knowing that she wasn't going to win this one. "Now since we got that out of the way, what do you have in mind as far as custody arrangement for the boys? I hope it's nothing too crazy because they need a solid routine to stick to."

"Yeah I totally agree with you on that one Brie that's why I came up with a schedule that I think we can work on," Jon replied. "So I was thinking that since I don't have a lot time off, I want to make the most out of seeing my sons so I was thinking about renting a small house near where you live. That way on my short three days off, I can see the boys and hang out with them without barging in on you and Bryan. Also I was thinking that I could also give you and Bryan a break by taking the boys on the road with me for a week either at the beginning or ending of every month. I really want to take them to Vegas with me so that they could meet my mother. However I know that it all up to you and Bryan so if you need to talk to him about it first I understand."

Brie didn't even have to ask Bryan because she already knew her answer, "Look Jon I get that you want to include Bryan in everything because he is my soon to be husband, but I don't need his input on anything. If you want this schedule in order for you to see the boys, then let's do it. I'm sure that they boys would love to go on the road with you and watch you do your thing. Also as long as there is no monkey business, you can take them to Vegas with you. I want you in their lives as often as you can and if this is the only way how then so be it."

Jon smiled happily, "Thank you so much Brie I can't even tell you how happy I am knowing that you like my plan. Honestly I was a little afraid that you would turn me down and send me packing. I feel like I may have overstepped my boundaries with you."

"No way Jon I would never do that. You have no boundaries seeing that you are the boys' father. As long as you keep them safe and healthy, I have no problem with you taking them or spending time with them," Brie told him softly. It melted her heart knowing that Jon was talking his father duties with stride and wanted a full time role in the boys' lives.

"Again Brie just thanks for everything," Jon smiled again. "Now since we got all of the grown up things out of the way, can I please speak to the boys? I want to tell them goodnight before they go to bed." Brie just nodded and went to go get the boys.

A few minutes later Jon heard a fit of laughter coming from the other side of her computer and when Brie came back, she had James and Xavier in her arms. "Hi dada," the boys said when they saw Jon smiling back at them on the computer.

"Hey guys, boy you two are sure getting big. Have you been good boys for mommy while I've away?" Jon asked his sons.

"Yeah dada we big boys," they replied back to their father. Then James looked at the computer sadly and said, "Dada, when yous come home? I's weally miss yous."

Jon sighed and said, "I missed you too buddy and hopefully I get to see you real soon. I've just been really busy working in order to buy you two a lot of toys."

The boys smiled and Xavier said, "Dada we go wif yous?"

"Oh buddy I want you guys here with me too, but right now you have to stay with mommy. I promise you though that you guys can come on the road with me real soon okay," Jon told his sons.

"Your daddy is right guys," Brie chimed in. "Maybe in a couple of weeks you can go with your daddy to his house and visit your other nana."

The boys looked at her in confusion, "We gots oder nana?"

Jon laughed and said, "Yeah boys you do. You see you have your Nana Kathy but you also have your Nana Diana and I know that she is really excited to meet you guys. She is going to spoil you too rotten."

The boys smiled and then let out a big yawn letting Brie know that it was time for bed. "Alright you too I think it's bedtime, so tell your daddy tonight so you can go to bed," she instructed the now tired two years.

"Okay night night dada we wuv yous," the boys said as they waved to Jon.

"Goodnight boys and I love you too," Jon told the screen as he watched Brie send the boys to their room. Then once he couldn't see them he asked, "Are they gone?"

Brie nodded and said, "Yeah why?"

"Oh not much, I just wanted to know if you wanted sexy mommy daddy time," Jon smirked as he watched Brie turn red.

Brie just rolled her eyes and said, "Oh my god Jon good night," and with that she logged off of the computer.

Laughing to himself, Jon set his IPAD on the toilet and continued with his bath. Once he was done, Jon got dressed and went to go lay down for the night. Unfortunately sleep didn't come easy for him and to make matters worse, there was someone knocking on the door.

Sighing and getting out of bed, Jon made his way to the door and when he opened it up, he was surprised to see Renee Paquette aka Renee Young standing there looking nice. "Oh umm…hey Renee what's up?" Jon asked the woman.

"Oh not much, I couldn't sleep and I was wondering if you wanted to go downstairs and have a drink or two with me?" Renee replied as she stared at his bare chest.

At first Jon was going to turn her down because he his body was still hurting from his match, but he thought about it a second time and said, "You know what yeah that sounds good. Why don't you come in while I get dressed and we can go."

Renee just smiled brightly and entered Jon's room. She hoped that if she played her cards right, she would get invited back to his room a lot more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww that was such a cute chapter. I am glad that Brie and Jon were able to get all of the logistics taken care of regarding James and Xavier. Also I like the little flirtation between Jon and Brie. However what do you think about Jon's surprise visitor at the end of the chapter. Could this little drink lead to something more?<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	15. Brotherly Advice

**Author's Notes: Hey guys thank you for all of the support that you guys have given me for me and my stories. It means a lot to me and please keep it up, thanks! Oh also suggestions are also welcome on things that you would like to see happen in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story! **

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**I Liked That Between Jon And Brie And Talking Regarding. Their Sons And I Have This Gut Feeling It Might Be More Than Just A Drink Between Him And Renee Cant Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15-Brotherly Advice<strong>

Three days later Jon was finally getting his well-deserved time off and he was heading straight to Phoenix to see Brie and the boys. He purposely decided to tell them that he was coming because he wanted to keep it a surprise. Jon had missed them all so much and he couldn't wait to hold them including Brie in his arms again. However this visit was going to be different because he was going to stay at a hotel and he was going to bring Colby with him.

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm coming with you?" Colby asked Jon as they sat at the airport waiting for their plane to arrive.

"For the hundredth time Colby, yes it's okay for you to come with me," Jon groaned. "I mean it beating sitting at home by yourself while your girl is off visiting her family. Besides I think the boys especially Xavier will love seeing Seth Rollins at their door."

Colby smiled at the thought of seeing the boys excited to see him, "Oh I'm sure they'll love it alright. I just still can't believe that Xavier's favorite wrestler is the one, the only, Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins and not his own daddy Dean Ambrose."

Jon just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Hey give him a break alright. I mean the kid is only 2 and doesn't know any better. I'm sure that as he gets older he'll drop your pathetic lazy ass and I'll be his favorite blood. I mean he can't go against his own blood. I'm his father for crying out loud."

"Yeah like that will ever happen Jon," Colby laughed. "Anyways, I heard an interesting rumor the other day about you hooking up with Renee and I was wondering if you could enlighten me on the subject."

"Oh that, man that was nothing," Jon said shrugging it off. "Renee and I just went out for drinks at the hotel's bar a couple of days ago and then we went back to my room to have some drunken fun that's all."

Colby looked at Jon in surprise, "Wow man, I didn't even think that Renee was your type or that you were even into her like that." After all the times that they got interviewed by Renee or walked past her in the hallways, he never saw Jon react once or let alone talk to Renee.

Jon just looked at the other side of the airport where Renee was waiting for her own plane and gave her a nice little wink, "I wasn't until we got to talking the other day and even though we really never got to talk really in depth, but she seems like a really cool chick and is really good in bed."

"Oh that's cool and all, but what about Brie? I thought that you were still in love with her after all the bitching and moaning that you did about seeing her again?" Colby asked his confusing friend.

"I am man but until this whole Bryan situation is taken care of, I don't have a chance in the world of getting back with her. The way that I see it, I can use Renee as a distraction until I figure out how I am going to get Brie back," Jon told Colby. In his mind his plan was almost fool proof.

Colby however didn't like what Jon was thinking, "Look I know that I support you in a lot of things because you are like my brother, but I don't think this is a good idea. I don't think you should play or even lead Renee on like that. I mean what if she gets attached or something and wants more than just an occasional fling in bed? Not only that, but I don't think that you should get involved between Brie and Bryan either. It sounds like she really loves him for the time being and who knows, maybe the more she sees you, the more she gets her feelings back for you, and then maybe you to could have a chance of getting back together. It's better to let things happen naturally than force them to happen."

"But I want her back so much," Jon groaned. "I want her to be my wife already so that we could all be a family like we should have had from the start."

Colby understood where he was coming from, but still he needed to be the voice of reason, "I know you do man, but you can't do it like this. And on top of all this, you have to stop and think about the boys."

Jon looked at Colby in confusion, "What do the boys have to do with this? They don't get a say in who I see or what I do." He figured as long as he proved a good home and gave them what they needed, that's all they really cared about.

"Actually they do Jon and every little decision that make will ultimately affect them in the long run. You just can't go from one girl to the next in order to just have sex or even to bring them around the boys, because the boys will start to wonder why their dad has different girls with him all the time or they might even get really attached to one and you go and break up with her. They might get really hurt. Not to mention that if you somehow break Brie and Bryan apart, the boys will be hurt too because Bryan has been involved in their life for a long time. As far as Renee goes, have you told her or anyone for that matter that you have two kids? She should really know what she is getting into because if she wants you, she is also getting two twin boys as well," Colby told him. Jon was still new to this whole father thing, so Colby made sure to explain everything real well to the rookie dad.

"Oh I guess I never really thought about that before," Jon said realizing that Colby did a point or two. "However I think you are reading too much into things. I haven't really decided what I want to do yet and I haven't told anyone about the boys because I have so freaking busy with work and everything. As far as Renee is concerned, I'm not even sure that this will turn into a relationship yet so there is no need to tell her about the boys for now. All I care about right now is seeing the boys and that's it."

Colby just shook his head at his stubborn friend and knew that for the time being, there was no getting through to time. "Well I guess you need to figure things out quick because here comes Renee now," he told Jon as he watched Renee walk over to him with a big smile on her face.

Jon quickly got up at walked over to meet her halfway, "Hey you how's it going?"

"Oh not much just waiting for my flight to get here. I saw you wink at me earlier, so I thought I should come and talk to you for a bit. I hope that's okay," Renee said just happy to be in his presence.

"Yeah that's fine, Colby and I are just waiting for our flight to get here. We are heading to Phoenix to see some people that we know before we have to head to Europe in a week or two," Jon told her as he nervously put his hands in his pockets.

Renee just smiled, "Oh that's cool, I'm heading home to New York for a bit just to check on my apartment. But anyways I just wanted to say that I had a good time the other night and I was wondering if you would be up to doing it again sometime soon?" She really liked him and hoped that he would say yes again.

Jon didn't have to think about and said, "Yeah that would be great. Maybe we can get together after we come back from our days off and go see a movie or something." This was perfect and it was just one step closer to the plan that he was thinking in his head.

"Yeah I would like that," Renee said as she heard her flight being announced on the speakers. "Anyways, I have to go but here is my number and feel free to call or text whenever you want especially on those real lonely nights."

"Oh don't worry I will," Jon said as he put Renee's number into his phone. "Have a safe trip and I'll text you as soon as can." Renee just smiled brightly and hugged Jon before she went to go catch her flight.

As Jon watched her leave, he could hear Colby in the back of his head telling him to be careful and that this could lead to trouble. However still stubborn as ever, Jon just blocked it out and saved Renee's number in his phone. He didn't see any wrong in having a girl on the side even though his heart truly belonged to Brie. In the end he knew that he was going to get his girl and the family that he so desperately wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>No Jon don't do it. You need to listen to Colby and realize that your plan sucks. Why can't he just listen to Colby and let things work out naturally. Anyways, what do you guys think? Should Jon follow through with his plan on using Renee and break up Brie and Brie or should be take Colby's advice? Please feel free to vent or leave a response.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	16. Daddy's Back

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry about the lack of updates, I just have been real busy starting up school again. Just please bear with me for the time being. Thank you again to everyone who has and is supporting me and my stories. I love reading your comments and it is good to know that you are enjoying what you are reading. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Lilygirl95 who wrote:**

**I started to read your story for the first time! I'm so hooked to this story! I want Brie and Jon back together and the twins are so cute! I can't wait to read the next chapter! Now, I'm following you and this story! Favoring it! You did an amazing job and keep up the good work! :)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16-Daddy's Back<strong>

By the time Colby and Jon's flight landed in Phoenix, the talk about Renee and Brie was dropped for the time being. Colby figured that he didn't want to upset Jon further before he got to see the boys, and Jon flat out didn't care about what Colby to say, he was in a total different mindset and was fully focused on the boys.

"So are you ready to see me in daddy mode?" Jon asked as they drove through the city in their rental car.

"Yeah man it's just going to be weird seeing you acting like a total teddy bear," Colby laughed. "I'm used to seeing you as this badass lunatic dude, so this will be a change."

Jon smiled and said, "Oh don't worry man I'm still the lunatic fringe that everybody loves. It's just when I am with the boys, they change me into this lovable goofy person. It's like they are changing me and I am changing them by modeling them into little versions of me. I can already see it in James, but Xavier is going to be a lot of work."

Colby however just looked at Jon in horror, "Oh my god, I don't think the world is ready for the spawns of Jon Good to be running around. Just think about all of the hell that they will raise. It would be the end of the world as we know it."

"Oh haha very funny," Jon said rolling his eyes. "I actually meant that I wanted to mold them into little versions of Dean Ambrose. I want them to take the wrestling world by storm like I am. In no way do I want them to be like Jon Good. I don't want them to make the same mistakes that I have. No, I want them to have the best, be the best, and make Brie and I proud."

"Wow man that was deep, but you got to admit that Jon Good does have some fine qualities himself," Colby told him. "I mean you are passionate about what you do, you never let anyone tell you know, and you are strong because of all the shit that you went through. If I had two sons, I would want them to have those qualities too."

Jon actually listened to what Colby had to say and said, "You know what man, I haven't really thought about that before. I guess I've just been looking at the bad and not the good aspects about myself before. However whatever the case may be, I know that the boys are going to be better than me in more ways than one."

Colby them patted him on the back and smiled, "And they will be once you teach them. Now are we almost there yet, my legs are killing me from sitting down too much."

Jon just nodded, "Yeah it's just a few more blocks down the road. I just hope that they are home and they boys aren't napping." He just wanted to see his family so bad and would be crushed if he had to wait a little while longer to see them.

By the time that they pulled up to Brie's house, Jon's stomach was jumping with anticipation so much that as soon as he put the car into park, he jumped out of it and practically rant to the front door leaving Colby behind in his dust. "Come on please be home, please be home," he then repeated over and over as he knocked on Brie's door.

A few minutes later Jon thankfully heard the door unlock, but instead of it being Brie, Bryan answered the door and looked pissed off, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to see my sons asshole," Jon snapped back at him. Bryan had some nerve to talk to him like that and Jon wasn't afraid to kiss Bryan's ass.

"Well they're in the middle of lunch right now so if you can come back later that would be great," Bryan said before slamming the door on Jon and Colby's faces.

Both men just stood outside of the door in shock at what just happened. "Well I like that went well. I take it that was the asshole Bryan?" Colby asked as he watched Jon huff angrily and start to walk back to their car.

However, just as he was about halfway down the driveway, the door opened up revealing a confused looking Brie. "Oh my god Jon, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him there. Bryan told her that there was a salesman at the door, but she had a strange feeling that he wasn't telling the truth so she went outside to see who it was.

"I got time off of work and I came to surprise the kids. Bryan however told me that you guys were busy so we are just going to leave. C'mon Colby let's go check into a hotel," Jon said sadly as he turned away from Brie.

"Jon wait," Brie called out to him. "You don't have to go just yet. I don't know what has gotten into Bryan, but he shouldn't have turned you away like that. You are the boys' father and deserve to be here just as much as Bryan does. Now I know for a fact that the boys will love to see you, so don't you and Colby come inside."

Jon knew that he could never say no to Brie, so he just gave her a small smile and nodded as he walked up the driveway with Colby right behind him. "Thanks again for this Brie even though we should have called first. I just wanted to surprise the boys and I didn't mean to cause any trouble," he told her.

Brie just reached out and gently grabbed Jon's arm, "You shouldn't have to call Jon, because like I said you are the boys' father. You have priority over anything that we are doing. Now come on and I'll even make you some lunch."

"Alright but just again, thanks. Oh and I hope you don't mind that I brought Colby with me. He was going to go home to an empty house, so I told him to come with me so that he wasn't alone," Jon said hoping he didn't overstep his boundaries.

"That's fine I don't really mind. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Besides I have a feeling that Xavier will love seeing Colby again. In fact, you are always welcome here Colby. I know that you and Jon are really close and that you mean a lot to him," Brie said giving both Jon and Colby a hug.

Colby smiled and said, "Thanks for that Brie and I'll do my best to make sure that Xavier doesn't turn into a hyperactive bad boy like Jon and James. We were just talking about how Jon plans to turn them into his little mini Jon's and how James is halfway there."

Brie let out a sigh of relief and said, "Colby that would be a life saver. I don't think that I could handle two little mini Jon's and the real Jon all at once. I need at least one of my sons to keep me sane." Colby nodded in agreement while Jon just rolled his eyes as they were walking into the kitchen where the boys were. "Hey guys look who's here!"

"Dada!" they boys shouted as soon as the saw Jon come in from the hall. They immediately jumped off of their chairs and ran into his awaiting arms. "We missed you dada."

"I missed you guys too so freaking much," Jon replied as he hugged and kissed their little faces. "Were you guys good for your mommy?"

The boys nodded and James said, "Yeah we good dada. Mommy even taked us to Nana's and Unky JJ's to pay. Den mommy taked us to pe sc…sc…"

"Pre-school baby, mommy too you to pre-school," Brie clarified for him.

"Aren't they a little young for pre-school?" Jon asked a little confused. He knew that they both were very bright, but going to school might have been a little too advanced for them.

Brie shook her head, "Well it's not actually pre-school. The boys are going to daycare now every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The boys only call it pre-school, because the teachers there are going to help them count and do other things like that in order to get them used to be in a school setting."

Jon just smiled at the boys and said, "That is still pretty amazing guys and I am so proud of you two. Now are you two ready to see our surprise that I brought for you?" The boys nodded like crazy and started to very excited. Chuckling to himself, Jon called out for Colby who was waiting just outside of the kitchen for Jon, "Alright man come on out."

As soon as he heard that, Colby walked into the kitchen with a big smile on his face, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh my gosh dada wook it's Sef Wollins!" Xavier shouted as he immediately ran up to Colby and hugged his leg tightly. "Wook mommy it's Sef Wollins."

"Yeah I can see that baby. James don't you want to see Seth too?" Brie asked her oldest son who was still in his father's arms.

James just shook his head, "No, I no want too."

Colby then got down to one knee and said, "Why not little man? I promise I don't bite."

Both Jon and Brie laughed, but Jon wasn't having it at all. "No you a big meanie. You hurted my dada!" he shouted at Colby very angrily.

"Hey buddy it's okay, he really didn't hurt me at all," Jon explained to his son. "Seth is my best friend and he would never hurt me. We were just playing on T.V. buddy. It's all just pretend."

"No, no, no," James shouted again and buried his face into Jon's chest.

Everyone thought that Colby might be a little upset at James' attitude, but he just shrugged it okay and mouthed that it was okay. James had a right to act like that because he was only two and didn't know any better.

Meanwhile as their visit went on, Bryan silently watched from the door of his bedroom. He couldn't believe that Jon was there at their house again and he had the nerve to bring one of his friends with him. To Bryan, Jon was just an annoyance that needed to disappear forever.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a real cute chapter in the beginning. I like the interaction between Jon, Colby, and the boys. Poor James though because he has to deal with his least favorite wrestler though. I just hope that Colby shows him that he isn't really a bad guy. Also, how about that Bryan? Someone really needs to kick his ass. Anyways, please let me know what you thought about the chapter, thanks!<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	17. Making You Happy

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, thank you all for all of the reviews for the last chapter. They mean a lot to me and it is good to know that you guys are all routing for Brie and Jon to get back together and that you all hate Bryan. Please keep them coming, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Lilygirl95 who wrote:**

**Bryan is sooo rude! I can't wait for Jon and Brie to come back together! You are doing an amazing job! Keep up the good work!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17-Making You Happy<strong>

The next day, Colby and Jon went out shopping to get some things for the boys. Brie had called Jon last night and asked if her could keep for the boys for the night since she had to work late and Bryan had some things to do and couldn't watch them. Of course Jon didn't have to be asked twice and happily said yes which led him and Colby to the toy store to buy stuff for the boys to play with.

So with that being said, the two men walked into the toy store undercover so that they wouldn't be bombarded by fans and went straight to the WWE aisle to look for some toys. "Man who sick do I look as an action figure?" Colby said smugly as he checked himself out.

"Dude are you seriously hitting on yourself?" Jon laughed at his two toned friend. "You don't even look that good anyways. I think that you might be slacking at Cross Fit Lopez," he then teased Colby. It still freaked him out by how crazy Colby went when it came to Cross Fit.

"You really think that I'm getting fat?" Colby asked sadly as he started to poke at his stomach self-consciously.

Jon just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "And I thought Joe acted like the woman."

Colby unfortunately heard that and placed his hands on his hips giving Jon a death stare, "What is that that supposed to mean? I don't act like a woman."

"Yeah I'm sure you don't. Now will you please hurry up and help me pick out some things for the boys. Oh and don't even think about putting you action figure in the basket. Xavier already has one and James might destroy it just for fun," Jon told him as he continued to shop.

"Look Jon about that…are you sure you want me to stay with you and the boys at the hotel? I don't want to make James upset and ruin his time with me," Colby said a little unsure about what will happen especially after yesterday when James was sent to time out twice for hitting Colby.

Jon just walked over to his best friend and patted him on the back, "Of course I want you there with me Colby. You are their Uncle Colby and James is just going to have to get over the fact that you are their Uncle. Besides, he is only 2 and doesn't know any better. However, maybe you can do something to make him like you."

Colby knew that Jon had a point there and started to think of ways for James to start liking him. He just couldn't understand why James hated him. He had to think of something fast and he didn't know what he was going to do until it finally came to him when he saw a replica of his Money in the Bank briefcase. He had found a way to make James like him.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, Jon and Colby had just finished wrapping the boys' presents when there was a knock on the door. Jon immediately jumped from off of his bed and rushed to the door to let in Brie and the boys. However instead of seeing their bright happy faces, Jon was surprised to see the boys looking upset and Brie looking like she had been crying. "Hey guys how's it going?" he asked them cautiously as he took James into his arms.<p>

"It's umm going okay," Brie said trying not to cry. "Thanks for watching the boys for me. I hate to work late, but I really need the overtime," she then told him as he walked inside with Xavier cradled into her chest.

"No problem it's my pleasure. I'm just glad that you thought of me first and believe me, we are going to have a lot of fun. Now boys why don't you go into the bedroom where Colby is and see what we got you. Xavier you have the red presents and James you have the blue," Jon told the boys as they set them down on the floor and watched them run to the room with smiles on their faces.

It also made Brie smiled as she heard the boys laughing and tearing into their presents. "You know you don't have to buy them things every time you see them, but thanks for doing it. They love it and that makes me happy."

Jon just wrapped his arm around her and smiled, "Hey no need to thank me. It's my job do it seeing as I am their father and I have two years of birthdays and Christmas to make up for. Now do you want to tell my why you and the boys came here so upset?"

"It's nothing really, it's just that Bryan and I had a fight earlier and the boys heard us,"  
>Brie said as she started to tear up again. She hated fighting in front of the boys because they easily got upset by it and would sometimes shut down and stop talking because of it.<p>

"Come here," Jon said and pulled Brie into his arms as Brie started to cry into his chest. He hated seeing her so upset and it broke his heart. All he wanted to do was make her feel better, "It's going to be okay baby girl, it's going to be okay."

Brie however shook her head and cried, "No its not Jon, it's not going to be okay, because we are constantly fighting about you."

Jon pulled away a little and looked at Brie in confusion, "Me, why are you fighting about me?"

"We always fight about Jon. Every time you call, Skype, or even show up, Bryan and I always fight. It's like he feels threatened by you and turns into a completely different person and it scares me. I keep telling him that he has nothing to fear, but he just doesn't listen. I especially got upset with him after he shut the door on you yesterday," Brie told him.

"I am so sorry Brie. I had no idea that I was causing so much trouble between you guys. I just really want to be a part of the boys' live and that's it. I didn't come here to break you and Bryan up at all. However if things are getting real bad between you two, then I can take a step back if you want me too. I'll just stop coming over and stick to just calling and Skyping," Jon told her sadly. He really didn't want to do it, but if it meant that the boys and Brie were happy then that's all that mattered.

Brie quickly shook her head and reached up to cup his cheek with her hand, "No Jon you don't have to do that. The boys want you to be there for them and I want you to be there for them. Those three years that you were gone were horrible and I don't want that to happen again. Having you around me and the boys is what is making us happy. If Bryan doesn't like that, then he'll just have to get over it or leave."

Jon just looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I want to be there for you too Brie. Seeing you and the boys makes me happy for once and make me want to work harder for you guys. Bryan needs to see that we are all happy and stop what he is doing otherwise he is going to lose you like I did. I never want you or me to hurt like that again. It breaks my heart so much."

Again tears began to pour down Brie's face, but this time they were happy tears. Jon even let a few tears fall down his own face because they were both so touched by each other's words. They both also knew that there were still some unspoken feelings between them and they couldn't have made that more clearly as their lips slowly started to get closer and closer to each other.

Unfortunately before their lips met, Brie's phone went off causing both of them to jump apart. "Oh shoot that's work," Brie said as she took her phone out of her pocket. "I really have to go. Thanks again Jon it means a lot to me and tell the boys that I love them and I will see them tomorrow," she then told him as she leaned up and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Meanwhile Jon just stood there unable to say anything as he reached up and touch his cheek where she had kissed him. He was still trying to process what had just happened and couldn't believe that they had almost kissed. It just made him a little disappointed that they didn't.

"Hey man are you alright?" Colby asked coming in from behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jon sighed and turned around to look at him. "Wow, what the hell happened to you?" he then asked Colby who's hair was messed up and he was dressed in his ring gear.

Colby smiled and said, "I found a way for James to like me. I dressed up as Seth Rollins and challenged him to wrestle me for that replica Money in the Bank briefcase that we bought him. Of course I made sure that everything was safe and I let him beat me. He totally likes me now."

Jon just looked at Colby and shook his head. This was by far the strangest thing that his friend had done, but if it meant that James was cool with him now, then so be it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I guess Colby's strange little plan worked. I just can't believe that he playfully wrestled a two year old to get him to like him. I guess he had way more luck than Jon. I still can't believe that Jon and Brie almost kissed! Man Bryan must be really messing up and it is all working in Jon's favor.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	18. Ultimatum

**Author's Notes: Hey guys how's it going? Me, well I'm doing just fine. I just wanted to take the time to say thank you again for all of the love and support for me as well as my stories. I hope that you are really enjoying them that they are meeting your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Emily who wrote:**

**I liked what Colby did and so close where Brie and Jon kissed.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18-Ultimatum<strong>

After working a crazy overtime shift at work, Brie had walked into her house totally exhausted. She was used to running around all time because of the twins, but it was the amount of sick people that came in that tired Brie out and it left her praying that she didn't bring anything home with her that would potentially get her or the boy sick.

As she walked into bedroom ready to jump into bed and pass out, she saw Bryan laying down in bed with a cold beer in one hand and the remote in the other. "Hey you, how was work today?" Brie asked him as she went into her bathroom to get ready for bed.

"I didn't go into work today," Bryan told her as he took a sip of his beer. "I called in because I didn't want to go in."

"Why didn't you want to go in Bryan?" Brie said surprised and a little upset. "Bryan we talked about this I don't know how many times. We both agreed that we wouldn't take any days off for stupid reasons so that we could save money to pay for our wedding and honeymoon. We only have a few months left."

Bryan never taking his eyes off of the T.V. screen in front of him just said, "I know that's what we agreed too, but I just needed some time to think about some things. If I went to work, then I wouldn't have been able to concentrate and that would have been bad."

Still not liking his excuse, Brie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well whatever your excuse is, couldn't you have just told me and watch the boys for me. I was almost late for work because I had to drop the boys off with Jon."

"Yeah I could of but like I said, I needed some time alone to think about some things and I didn't need any distractions," he told her.

"Oh so now the boys are distractions," Brie said angrily. "God what the hell is wrong with you Bryan? Like I told you earlier, you have become a real jerk lately and I know…"

She was cut off when Bryan threw his beer can at the wall and stood up, "You don't know what Brie? You don't know if you'll stay with me or not? Well I got news for you girly, you and the boys aren't going anywhere!"

Brie instantly jumped back in fear and asked, "What do you mean by that?" She knew that she was walking into uncharted territory and that's what scared her the most. She had no idea what Bryan was capable of.

"It means that you and the boys are mine and mine only. We were a family long before Jon came back and that is not going to change. I don't even care if his blood is running through the boys' veins because in the end I have been more of a father figure to them than Jon will ever be!" Bryan shouted at her.

"Look I know you have been Bryan. I know that you were there boys and I when we needed you the most and I know that we owe you a lot, but Jon is their father and he is always going to be a part of them. They have developed a bond that can never be broken just like the bond that they have created with you. We all love you Bryan, so there is no need for you to go crazy," Brie said trying to calm down her angry fiancé.

As soon as Bryan heard that, his attitude went from like a 10 to a 20. "Crazy, so now I'm crazy!" he shouted at her and grabbed her arms roughly causing Brie to cry out in pain. "Oh shut the hell up Brie, I'm not even hurting you. Now listen to me and listen to be good because I am only going to say this once. You need to make a decision about who you want to be with and you need to make it now. It's either you make Jon leave for good or I will leave and take all of our money and this house with me. I mean it Brie, you and the boys will be left with nothing if you make the wrong decision."

With tears running down her face, Brie knew that she was trapped. Bryan had sunk to the lowest of the low by threating to leave her and the boys homeless and broke after he just argued that they were his family. Knowing that she was cornered, Brie mustered up enough courage to speak and said, "If that's the case then I…I…I chose you. You are the only that I want to be with and you can be the boys' only father."

"See that wasn't so hard was it. I just want you to know that I am doing this for the boys and yours best interest," Bryan smiled as he cupped Brie's face. "Now since you have made the correct answer, I am going to need you to do one more thing for me. I want you to give these papers to Jon and have him sign them so that I could give them to my lawyer," he then told her as he handed Brie a stack of papers.

"What…what are they?" Brie asked as she looked through all of the papers that had many legal terms on them. She had no clue what the hell they were.

Bryan gave Brie an evil smirk and said, "Those are custody papers and parental termination papers. I want you to get Jon to sign his rights to the boys over to me so that I could adopt them and be their only father. I mean I have a much more stable job and I can provide for them way better than Jon can. He is just too busy being a fake wrestler and doesn't really have a lot of time for them."

Brie couldn't believe how awful Bryan was becoming. If she told Jon that she wanted him to sign his rights over to Bryan, Jon would be heartbroken and might do something reckless that might potentially hurt her and the boys. However with Bryan being much more unstable right now, Brie saw him as a bigger threat and had to do what she was told to do, "Okay I'll do it, but I don't think Jon will be too happy about it."

"I don't give a damn about Jon. We have the law on your side saying that he should have no say in the boys' lives since he hasn't been here for the past two years. I on the other hand have been there day in and day out. I am a better fit father," Bryan said not backing down the fact that he thought Jon was a deadbeat father. He was right and was always going to be right.

"Okay you made your point and tomorrow I will give Jon the papers, but for now I just want all of this drama to stop. I don't want you to act like this anymore because it is scarring me and the boys," Brie cried out emotionally and physically exhausted.

Bryan just wanted up to her and gently cupped her face, "I promise you that once you get this done, we will go back to the way that we were before that asshole ever showed up. We will get married, raise the boys together, potentially raise a few more kids of our own, and we will live a long happy life together. Now let's go to bed because you have a big day tomorrow."

With that, Brie was forced to lay down and sleep next to a man that she could stand at the moment. She had never once thought that she would be in this position and she didn't know what to do. All she knew was that tomorrow she was going to have to break Jon's heart and that was the last thing that she wanted to do. In her eyes all that mattered was the safety of her sons and that's what she was going to focus on.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Bryan is a real asshole. I can't believe that he is trying to make Brie break Jon's heart by taking away the boys. I just hope that Brie realizes that she has the choice to pick Jon because he is the only one who could really take care of her and the boys. I can't wait for the next chapter because it is going to be real interesting.<strong>

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	19. Admissions

**Author's Notes: Hey guys thanks for keeping up with this story and giving me excellent feedback. It is good to know that you guys hate Bryan and that you want to see Jon and Brie get together. I am rooting for the too and I hope that they make it.**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Grant who wrote:**

**I know that brie will make the right decession and go with jon in the end, I can't wait to see how jon will react to this.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19-Admissions<strong>

The next day, Brie woke up feeling horrible after last nights events. She still couldn't believe how Bryan blew up yesterday and put his hands on her. Brie's arms from where he grabbed her were bruised and sore and she had a headache from all of the crying that she did.

As she got up and started to get ready to go pick up the boys, Brie spotted the stack of papers that Bryan had given her waiting on the kitchen table with a note that read:

_Don't forget what you have to do today. I took the liberty of already signing mine and your name on the papers, so all you have to do is get Jon to sign them and then I will take them to my lawyers. Remember that I am only doing this because it is what is best for us. I'll be home earlier to make sure that you got it done. I love and the boys so much._

_Love,_

_Bryan_

With tears flowing down her face, Brie angrily crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash. She hated being put into this situation that Bryan had put her in and even though she knew that it was wrong, Brie knew that she had to do it for her safety as well as for the boys. So wanting to get it done fast, Brie gathered up all of her things and drove to the hotel to break Jon's heart.

By the time she got to the hotel, Brie's stomach was being overwhelmed with nerves and it felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She had called Jon to let him know that she was on her way and Jon let her know that he Colby and the boys were having fun at the hotel's pool.

Hearing the happiness and joy in Jon's voice just further put Brie in a mood and her conscious was screaming at her to not take the boys away from him. Pushing those thoughts aside, Brie walking into the pool area with a fake smile on her face when she saw the boys playing in the pool, "Hey guys having fun?"

"Mommy!" the boys shouted and ran over to her hugging her legs. "We having fun mommy," Xavier told her. "Dada and Coly teached us how to swim."

"Yeah and they buyed us lots of toys too. Oh and I beated Coly in a westle match. I like him now," James told her before he ran back to the pool and jumped into the pool right into Colby's arms.

As Xavier followed his brother, Jon approached her with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Good morning beautiful, how are you today?" he asked her as he gave her a small hug.

Brie nervously returned the hug and said, "I'm doing alright just a little tired. Anyways, do you think we can go somewhere to talk for abit. There is something important that I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah sure we can go up to my room," he told her and started to pack up his stuff. "Hey Colb, do you think you can watch the kids for us while we go talk?" he then called out to Colby.

"Yeah i can do that no problem and don't worry I have everything under control," Colby told them as he swam around with the boys in his arms.

With the boys now taken care of for the time being, Brie and Jon made their way up to Jon's room to talk. However as soon as they stepped into the elevator, Jon couldn't help but feel like something was off. Brie was awfully quiet and she was putting out a vibe that made Jon's stomach feel a little uneasy.

By the time that they got to the room, both Jon and Brie were really nervous and their hearts were racing but for different reasons. "So what did you want to talk about?" Jon asked as they sat on the couch.

"Well I umm...I need to talk to you about the boys," Brie said nervously. "I...I...I know that you have been having a great time with them and I know that they love having you here, but there comes a time when that's not enough."

"What...what do you mean by that?" Jon asked unsure of what she was talking about, but knowing that he wasn't liking where this was going.

With tears in her eyes, Brie looked at Jon and said, "It means that having you come in and out of the boys lives isn't good enough Jon. The boys need structure and it's not fair to them that they see you maybe a couple times a month. You don't know how many times I have comforted the boys trying get them to stop crying because they miss you. It's just not fair Jon."

Jon understood where she was coming from and nodded his head, "Yeah you're right Brie, you are totally right. It's not fair for the boys, but I am trying to the best that I can. I mean trust me when I say that I never wanted to be a part time parent to our kids, but I am doing what I think is best for my family. I need to wrestle in order to pay the bills and take care of you and the boys. That's why I suggested that I take the boys on the road with me once a month."

"But they are only two years old Jon and they shouldn't have to be dragged across state lines every month," Brie said getting frustrated. She just wanted this conversation to be over with already. "They need to have both of their parents present and at least some stability."

"So what do you want me to do Brie? Do you want me to move her, give up wrestling, get a normal job, and be there for our boys more? I really don't want to do that, but if it means making you and the boys happy, then I'll do it," Jon told her very seriously. His family meant more to him than wrestling.

However instead of Brie telling him yes and being done with the conversation, she just walked over to the window and broke down. "God why are you so perfect," she cried. "Why couldn't you be an asshole so this would be easier to do?"

Jon walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm afraid that I don't understand you Brie. Why would you want me to be an asshole? I could never do that to you because I care about you too much."

"I...I...I care about you too Jon, so that's why it hurts me to tell you that I want full and sole custody of the boys. I want them to stay with me and I want you to give up your rights to them so Bryan can adopt them and be a full time dad that they need," Brie said closing her eyes and tensing up waiting for Jon to explode.

She didn't have to wait long, because as soon as Jon heard that, he unwrapped his arms from her and slowly took a couple steps back from her. His body was shaking with anger and his blood began to boil to the point where he was finding it difficult to not grab Brie and slam her up against a wall. "I can't believe you are asking me to do that Brie," he said with a sinister dark tone. "Even after you promised me that you would never do that!"

"I know, I know but I need to think about what is best for the boys. They need someone who is always going to be there for them and that person is Bryan," Brie told him trying to sound confident in her response.

Jon however wasn't buying it and angrily got into her face, "Fuck Bryan, I don't give a damn about him. I am the boys' father and I am the only one who gets to be their father! I mean it's only fair considering that you kept them away from me for two years."

With guilt written all over her face, Brie looked and softly said, "You know why I did that Jon and you don't have to throw it in my face. Now can you please just sign the papers that I brought with me so I can take the boys with me and leave."

"No I am not going to sign them and you are not going to leave until we figure this shit out. Now I want you to tell me what on Earth has possessed you to do this because I know that this isn't you!" Jon told her trying his best to keep his cool. However when she didn't answer, Jon became frustrated and grabbed Brie shaking her lightly, "Answer me!"

"It was Bryan okay!" Brie shouted back out of fear. Just like Bryan, she had never seen Jon act this way and it scared her. "Last night Bryan was drinking and he went nuts yelling that the boys and I were his property. He said that if I didn't get you to sign the papers that I brought with me, he would leave the boys and I with nothing but the clothes on our backs."

In an instant Jon's attitude changed when he saw the love of his life looking at him with fear in her eyes. Unable to see her like that, Jon took her into his arms and held her as she cried, "Oh baby I am so sorry that Bryan did this to you. I had no idea that he was this big of a dick. Everything is going to be okay though, because he is not going to do that to you. You have me now and I will do whatever I can to protect you and the boys."

Brie then looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said, "How can you be so sure? I mean Bryan's family knows a lot of powerful people and he can use them against us." She knew that whatever plans she had with Bryan were off, but she wasn't sure if she would ever be ridden of him.

"Hey I know some pretty powerful people too and if I have to use them to keep you and the boys safe, then so be it. Bryan shouldn't get his way just because he is being a big baby. I love you too much to see you and the boys get hurt," he told her as he cupped her face with his hand.

"Do you mean that Jon? I mean its been three years and we both have obviously moved on with our lives and never thought we would see each other again," she asked him as she looked deep into his eyes.

Jon just chucked and said, "Even still I never stopped loving you Brie. Every day and every night I thought and dreamt of you. I always wondered how my baby girl was going off to do these wonderful things without me and…"

He was cut off when Brie's lips met hers in a surprise kiss. However he really didn't mind seeing as he pulled her close to him and deepened the kiss. The kiss itself was passionate considering that they had three years to make up for and they both moaned at having this connection again.

When they finally broke apart, Brie looked into Jon's eyes once again and said, "I love you too and I never stopped. Not only that, but I always prayed that you would come back to be and now that you are, I don't to ever let you go."

"I don't want to be without you either Brie, but what about Bryan? I know that you too are engaged and all, but I don't you or the boys anywhere near him," Jon told her as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Let me worry about him, but for now there is something that I want you to do for me," Brie told him as she pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Name it baby, I will do anything for you," he said wrapped his arms around her now.

With her big brown eyes, Brie looked up at him seductively and said, "I want you to make love to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh thank god Brie listened to her conscious and decided to choose Jon instead of Bryan. At least Jon will treat her better and he really loves her more than Bryan. I hope their love keeps going strong, because I don't think that Bryan will be too happy when he finds out that Brie had turned her back on him. What do you think?<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 Reviews = New Chapter!**


End file.
